


No Angel's

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, And he be sad, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blackmail, But they are brother's, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Collars, Coz Roman is pretty!, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Food, Forced collared, Forced non-con, Foster Care, Good Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Honestly no one can, I will do my research though, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inaccurate fostering, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Janus adopts Roman, Kinda, Kinda?, Like seriously he is a beautiful boy with a beautiful soul, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Maybe - Freeform, Morally Neutral Logic | Logan Sanders, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Onesided Relationships - Freeform, Only a little bit to start with though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoors non-con, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Past Sexual Abuse, Pretty sure theres paperwork, Public Sex, Public non-con, Remus is older, Remus is the long lost brother, Roman and Remus aren't twins in this, Semi-public non-con, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Slightly unympathetic sides, Smoking, Song fic, Teenage Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Teenage Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Teenage Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Teenage Logic | Logan Sanders, Teenage Sleep | Remy Sanders, The author is British so things may not be accurate, Therapist Dr. Emile Picani, There isn't in this, This is based on a song, This starts as a nice fic then gets dark, Underage Smoking, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dr. Emile Picani, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Very unsympathetic sides, Yandere, Yandere Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Yandere Remus, Yandere Sleep|Remy Sanders, he can't help himself, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: No I don't want your number, no I don't want to give you mine. And no I don't want to meet you nowhere, and no! I dont want none of your time!For once in his life something good was finally happening... but unfortunately some people at his new school were going to ruin it for him... but maybe there's someone there that cares?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 126
Kudos: 187





	1. The start of something good pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem, a serious problem, this is still Roman angst because that's what I do best... but I'm adding fluff... it's still sad but hey... *throws cotton balls at you* fluff.
> 
> No warnings I can think of for this chapter, but if you think there needs to be let me know.
> 
> I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Roman sighed to himself in the back of his adopted father's car thinking of all the things that led him here.

  
  


He still couldn't believe he had been adopted, at sixteen he thought it would never happen but somehow it did. 

Barely three months ago he was helping out some of the other older kids and workers at the orphanage sprucing the place up for adoption day, when the parents started trickling in some would come up to him and ask him about the other children. He happily told them about them, pointing out the different children and telling the potential parents about their personalities. He would watch as they left him with a smile to go talk to the children, their little faces lighting up with joy and hope. 

Roman really hoped it worked out for the best for them.

There was only one man left talking to him, Janus his name was, he had burns on one side of his face but seemed really nice if a little sarcastic as they idly chatted for a bit before falling silent.

  
  
  


After a moment of silence Janus asked 

"Don't you want to talk to the parents?"

Roman blinked at him, confused. "But I did?" 

The man chuckled. "No no, I mean as a potential adoptee? You told them about the other children as if you're a worker here and not just another child waiting for a home."

Roman looked away for a moment, looking out the window and watching as some birds flew freely by. He swallowed thickly and then looked back with a neutral smile.

"I've been here since I was three, when I was little some families used to take me to their home… but it wasn't long till they brought me back then families stopped considering me, and now I'm too old to even be looked at, but that's ok I'm glad to be able to help out and look after the younger ones." 

Janus side eyed him with concern. "But don't you want a home? Someone to care for you for a change instead?"

"I don't quite care honestly; I don't really mind the thought of never having a family anymore."

Janus turned to stare at the teen, heterochromia eyes staring sadly into pale blue.

"Oh but you should, you should mind it."

Roman once more turned his gaze away, his eyes tearing up slightly and his smile turning bitter as he let out a humourless laugh. 

"Oh I do, but I say I don't."

  
  


Janus stayed and talked for a little while longer before eventually walking off. Roman didn't see him for the rest of the day, and he tried his hardest not to feel upset by that. Why should he be? It wasn't like Roman was expecting anything. He spent the rest of the day helping the staff and keeping an eye on the younger lot, he'd be sad to see some of them go, they were all little angels but he knew they would be going to a better life. 

He really did hope for the best for them all.

  
  


That evening and even the next day some of the children were crying with joy as they were told the happy news, finally they were being adopted.

So many happy little ones came up to him with watery smiles and big hugs. He really would miss the little angels.

  
  


He was helping with the lunch time rush when his case worker approached him. For a second he felt fear. Was he in trouble? He didn't have the best reputation at his current school, it wasn't anything he had done, just a bunch of bad rumours had spread. Even the teachers believed them. He often skipped school instead of going, his case worker had been on him about that. But he didn't really care anymore, he was still getting good enough grades and passing the test, so what if he missed a few days here and there.

  
  


They guided him to their office and sat him down. Now he was a little more worried.

  
  


But then they smiled at him.

  
  


"One of the parents yesterday took a liking to you Roman, they're wanting to set up a one on one meeting to talk about adopting you."

  
  


Roman could only gape, him, someone wanted to adopt _him._ There was just no way… unless.

  
  


The next day they had the meeting set up in one the interview rooms, he could feel his stomach churning with nerves as he anxiously paced up and down the room.

His case worker came in with Janus close behind.

His case worker smiled at them both. 

"I'll head out and give you two some time to talk." Then they walked out leaving the two alone.

  
  


Roman stared at Janus in confusion.

"Me? But-but the other kids - "

"Were all adorable and lovely but none of them were _you,_ Roman. I've seen your file, I know how difficult things have been for you, but not once have you purposely stepped out of line because of these things, you've even gone as far to put others first ignoring your own needs and desires. When I look at you I see a brave and talented boy who's stuck and _needs_ someone to help look after him and guide him."

Roman stared at him wide eyed and let out a choked noise. "Careful, it sounds like you actually care."

Janus smiled softly at him, his mismatched eyes looking sad but hopeful "Oh Roman… if you like I can be that person for you."

Roman continued to stare, mouth parted in shock and disbelief, surely he was hearing wrong.

As if knowing the other was doubting what he was saying Janus just continued to smile and said. "Roman I want to adopt you."

Roman couldn't help it as he started sobbing. Was he reaching out? He didn't know he felt numb. But then arms were wrapping around him, holding him tight as sweet and comforting whispers filled his head.

"I'm gonna take such good care of you I promise."

Roman sobbed harder and held on tighter.

  
  


Finally someone wanted him… but what if he too changed his mind like many of the others before him. Roman was just too much sometimes.

  
  


But he supposes this was only something he'd find out in time. 

It took a few days for the paperwork to be finalised, but eventually the day came, the day he was leaving, he had packed his bags (and helped a few other kids with theirs) then helped the staff for (hopefully) one last time. He was trying his hardest to remain calm, but every so often his hands would shake or his knee would bounce and he'd have to go out back for a quick run around the garden to get rid of the pent up energy; he wanted to try and be a calming presence for the other kids. 

One of the other oldest approached him just before the time he was meant to leave.

"Hey Roman… I'm going to miss you man, thanks for everything… and this."

Roman smiled at him and nodded but then tilted his head in confusion. "This?" 

"Yeah… you being adopted… it means there's still hope for the rest of us." He jerked his head over to the other older kids playing with the little ones. 

Roman blinked at him and the boy that was just a year younger giggled. "I know you always told us all that there was hope… but you never believed it for yourself, and we couldn't help but not believe it to be true for us either, but now that you are, well… we'll never know what the future holds." 

They smiled and gave each other one last hug goodbye. Then he gave everyone else one last hug goodbye. 

He tried to hide his tears when his case worker came to get him. 

They gently patted his shoulder offering some comfort. 

"Come on Roman time to go."

  
  


Now here he was in the back of Janus's car on the way to his new home. The man looked back at him in the rearview mirror when he let out a sigh.

"You ok?"

Roman smiled and thought about it, how often was he asked that? 

  
  


"Yeah… yeah I am." And for once he didn't lie

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is titled after the song No Angel's by Bastillie, this chapter was very influenced by it. (Well that and I suppose the film psycho, give the song a listen too and you'll see)


	2. The start of something good pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: minor self deprecating thoughts- but honestly nothing to extreme

Janus had a lovely cottage home; Roman had to bite back a squeal at how aesthetic it was, though judging from the amused look shot his way from his adopted father he's delight was obvious.

The front garden was small but surrounded by all sorts of wildflowers and a white picket fence; the building itself had climbing pale pink roses covering its front.

It was a breathtaking sight.

The driveway was gravelly, he noticed the surrounding houses had paved driveways. He liked Janus's drive better. He grabbed his bag from the boot - Janus took another one insisting on helping and then led him up the stepping stone path to the door.

Janus turned to look at him then, smiling gently as he held out the key. 

"You open it." He said, moving to the side when Roman took the keys.

"It's your home now too, seems fitting."

Roman smiled too, for once enjoying the feeling of happiness at the thought of finally having a new home,  _ a real home _ . 

Really he knew better than to have his hopes so high about being able to stay and this all working out with Janus, it never worked out for him before. But as the old saying goes: hope for the best, expect the worst.

  
  


He unlocked the door.

  
  


If he loved the outside he loved the inside more, think of all those cottage aesthetic posts you've seen on pinterest and tumblr and this was it! Roman was awed as he looked around.

Homely and comforting came to mind as he looked.

The front door opened up to the entry hallway; there was a white painted wooden coat hanger to the side and beneath that a matching shoe holder. In front of the entrance there was the staircase that obviously leads up and besides that where the entryway tapered off was the lounge room. 

From what he could see, Roman just absolutely loved the wooden beams that ran across the ceiling, he could see that some had lights or flowers wrapped around them, he turned back to Janus with a bright smile.

"Your home is wonderful!"

The man chuckled. "Thank you Roman, but remember it's your home now too."

  
  


_ For how long? _

  
  


"Let me give you a quick tour then I'll show you your room." 

Roman nodded happily, ignoring the dark voices trying to dampen his mood.

  
  


Some of the wooden floorboards creaked as they made their way into the lounge. There were wooden shelves filled with books and plants everywhere. But perhaps the most exciting feature was the tank in the corner of the room.

He couldn't help but excitedly state, "You have a pet snake!" 

Janus chuckled and walked over to the tank to check on his precious pet. 

"Yes, his name is Iris." 

Roman came to stand beside him staring at the snake curiously.

"He's so cute looking, I've never actually seen a snake before… people always told me they were slimy."

Janus made some sort of noise of offense as he turned to Roman.

"Slimey?! Oh no no no, he's more… rubbery."

Roman couldn't help but snicker. "Rubbery?"

Janus laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah. I'll let you hold him later after you've had a chance to settle in if you'd like?"

"Really?"

"Of course." 

Roman grinned so brightly you could see his dimples. It was a cute smile, one that Janus hoped to see more of, not just those hesitant smiles, as if Roman was waiting for him to say that this was all a lie, a mistake, that he didn't actually want Roman and was going to take him back.

He had a sad feeling that Roman's heard such things before, that should Janus ever say that, he'd give that hesitant sad smile and say "I understand." but this time will be different for Roman, he had no intention of letting the boy go, he wasn't lying when he said he was going to look after him.

Maybe he was a liar before, though that almost seemed like a lifetime ago, a different one even, but he had come far since then. He was so much  _ more  _ now. 

Now he was a father.

  
  


"Come, let me show you the kitchen and the garden."

  
  


The kitchen was huge, and similar to the lounge with beams running across the ceiling, but the beams in here had pots and pans hanging from them, there were a few shelves that kept the natural growing herbs secure. Roman noticed the walls were a pastel yellow colour making the kitchen more open and warm looking. There was a little wooden table and chairs that had been painted white, there was a floral tablecloth over the table and the chairs had matching floral seat pillows.

The kitchen cabinets were also painted white which made the kitchen seem so much more open. The window by the sink probably helped.

Then they went outside and Roman once again felt awed. 

Flowers and shrubs bloomed everywhere but not in a chaotic cluttered kind of way, he noticed that a few areas that had a big group of flowers had outdoor lights. 

There was a greenhouse off to the one side and - to Roman's absolute delight - a gazebo on the other side. 

Janus led him over to the gazebo where a white metal table that had an intricate lace like design on the top with matching chairs was placed. There were lights wrapped around the wooden poles that went up and met in the middle point of the roof.

Roman bet the garden (and honestly the house) was beautiful during the night.

He hoped he was around long enough to find out. 

He looked over at the greenhouse. 

"What do you grow in there?"

"Oh a few things, I can show you all the plants another day if you like, teach you about them and their meaning if it interest you?" 

Roman nodded his head excitedly making Janus chuckle.

Back inside they headed upstairs, the first thing Janus showed him was the bathroom, the floor and walls were covered in a light grey tile, there was a walk in shower and separate bath tub, the bath looked expensive and had the tap in the middle meaning someone would actually be able to lay out fully and relax without it getting in the way. 

The sink was a part of the side cupboard, it looked like someone had just put a fancy porcelain bowl on top; it had one of those waterfall taps.

Then Janus showed him to where his room was (on the opposite side of the hallway to Janus's) at the end of the hallway. The hallway had a window that faced out to the front of the house. (And yes, there were plants on the windowsill).

  
  


Roman gasped at his room, no way was this to be his. The room was bigger than he expected, the wooden floor was the same as the rest of the house but this was also painted white little the furniture had been, there was a double bed in the centre with a bedside table next to it, there was also a glass topped desk that had picture of a rainforest and lake on it, with a cream spinny chair.

There was a chest of draws next to the door with a metal hanging wrack designed to hold clothes above it.

"You're allowed to move the furniture around, I'll help you of course, and you're allowed to decorate the walls, but if there's anything you want nailing up let me know and I'll do that for you."

Roman could only stare at the man in awe. No way was this real. He must be dreaming, perhaps he fell and hit his head.

Janus smiled softly at him.

"Do you like the room?"

Roman nodded, his throat suddenly tightening and his eyes slowly watering.

Janus pulled him into a hug.

Roman buried his face into the others chest, silent sobs shaking his body. 

"Thank you." He quietly cried out, his voice thick with emotions.

  
  


Janus stroked his hair. "You don't have to thank me Roman, especially not for something you deserve."

Roman whimpered, he wanted to tell the elder that he didn't deserve this, that there were so many other kids more deserving of this than him.

If he was a better person who would tell Janus there names and why they would be better, he'd tell him to take him back and pick one of them instead. But he didn't.

He just held on tightly. 

  
  


Unwillingly to let go of the only good thing to happen to him in a long time.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a rather busy day but I really wanted to write out this second chapter, it's now midnight and I can no longer see probably because I'm that tired (despite wearing my glasses for a change)
> 
> So hopefully this chapter doesn't have to many typos.
> 
> Honestly this chapter was me describing my dream home.


	3. A wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: self deprecating thoughts - briefly touched on not in great detail.

After the hug Janus left him to unpack his belongings with the promise of ordering them pizza. 

Roman was excited to try takeout pizza, when they had pizza at the orphanage - which was rare when they did have it - it was the cheap store brand one, he never normally got more than one slice, it wasn't really that good so he didn't mind.

  
  


He didn't own much so he was able to fit his clothes in only three of the draws, he had a small bag of makeup that he put on his desk with a cracked hand mirror. Maybe now he could get a job to actually buy himself some things. 

Like a new mirror. Though he was fond of his cracked one as it was a gift from one of the workers (honestly all of his makeup was a gift from the same worker).

Leaving his room he dropped off his toiletries in the bathroom then went down stairs just as Janus got off the phone. 

  
  


"Ahh Roman, food will be here in twenty minutes, would you like to watch a movie with me?" 

Roman nodded and followed Janus into the lounge. 

He still couldn't believe that all this was happening and real. The thoughts from earlier telling him he didn't deserve this, that he didn't belong had returned but this time they weren't budging. 

He was fully expecting the elder to turn to him with disgust or annoyance (or both) and tell him that this wasn't going to work out, and then he'd be sent back to the orphanage where the other kids would be disappointed, they'd end up thinking they weren't wanted and it would be Roman's fault! Like everything else! Hell, why was he such a - 

  
  


"Roman, are you ok there bud?"

  
  
  


Roman startled looking up at Janus who stared back in concern, he looked away embarrassed.

  
  


"Sorry, just thinking…" he trailed off.

  
  


Janus bit his lip in concern, he wanted the other to open up and talk to him but he knew that would take some time before that happens, for now all he could do was show the teen that he wasn't going anywhere and that he would always be there for him.

With a smile he gently patted the other's shoulder then gestured to the shelves by the tv.

"Go pick a movie for us, I'll go grab us some drinks." 

  
  


He came back over holding a tray with a jug of ice tea and two glasses on it, he saw that Roman had set up Moana for them to watch.

  
  


Fifthteen minutes into the film their food arrived, then finally Roman began to slowly relax.

When Moana ended they put on some cartoons as background noise as they began chatting together.

Janus was pleased whenever one of his story's made the teen laugh.

"So tomorrow, we'll go shopping for anything you need if you want to make a list. You'll start school on Monday and luckily they don't have a uniform or a specific dress code so all we'll need to get is the supplies."

  
  


Roman tensed back up looking nervous. 

"You don't have to - "

"Nonsense Roman, I _want_ _too."_

"I'll pay you back - "

"Trust me Roman, money isn't a probelm. You don't have to worry about anything like that, it's my job to look after you. Now it's getting rather late, how about you get ready for bed."

  
  


Roman nodded and gave the other a hesitant smile. "Alright."

  
  
  


As he showered all he could think about was how this must just be a dream, no way had he somehow won the adoption jackpot. Janus was amazing, he was so… _gentle_ and didn't seem to mind when Roman would freeze up with words stuck in his throat unable to come out, he'd just smile and tell another story that would have Roman relaxing and laughing. 

And now he wanted to buy things for Roman! 

He normally got things given to him from charity or hand-me-downs, the only things he had brandnew was the makeup, though he was always assured that they were from subscription boxes and so didn't owe the worker _anything_ … he was going to miss them, they were nice. 

  
  


Finished with his shower and drying his hair he dressed in his pj's and walked back down to the kitchen to get a drink. 

Pausing when he saw Janus holding a docile Iris. 

When Janus noticed him he smiled and waved him over.

Roman could only stare with wide eyes, awed at the sight of the snake.

  
  


"Iris is a ball python, very harmless and soft… he's like a fat lazy puppy."

Roman giggled. "Can I pet him?" 

  
  


"You can hold him if you want. Here hold out your arm." 

  
  


He did so watching with a growing smile as Janus brought the snake over, its little tongue darting out quick and curious like, before it seemed to decide that Roman was good enough to climb over. He giggled as it wrapped around him and began climbing up him.

"Snakes use their tongues to scent things, he's recognized you're no threat, just another weird tree to climb."

Roman giggled once more. "Is that how he sees us? Weird trees?"

Janus smiled and shrugged. "Probably, that and the bringer of dinner."

Another giggle, Janus was glad Roman had relaxed so much. His face alight with joy as he watched the snake on his arm, its little forked tongue flicking out every now and then.

Iris had leaned himself up, putting its face close against his, the little tongue darting out brushing over his nose a little. 

Roman gave another muffled giggle, trying not to open his mouth as the snake decided his face seemed good enough to climb over, it was a weird feeling of something climbing over his face and into his hair. Only when it was in his hair did he notice how heavy the snake actually was.

Janus snickered. "He's really warmed up to you, it was a while before he decided my hair was a nice place to sleep in. Speaking of… " 

  
  


He gently extracted Iris off the teen, the snake's tongue darting out quick as if in protest. "Oh I know you wanted to sleep on him but Roman has to go to bed too, you can sleep on him tomorrow." He cooed to Iris as he put him back in the tank.

  
  


"Can he?" Roman asked excitedly. "It was fun! He really is a fat puppy!" 

Janus laughed, "He is a bit heavy isn't he, but yes tomorrow you're more than welcome to spend more time with him, after we've been shopping of course. Now time for bed, did you need a drink first?"

  
  


Fully hydrated Janus wished him goodnight and left him alone in his new room. 

For the first time in years he was in a room just for him. It was weird. He was used to there being others around him, it was so silent on his own, it was dark too. 

But despite all these things that were throwing him off it _had_ been a long day, so it wasn't long before Roman nodded off with a small smile on his face. 

His last waking thought was a wish.

A wish that he could stay here forever and never have to leave.

  
  
  
  


But as the old saying goes: Be careful what you wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful what you wish for, because you just might get it


	4. A new dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self depreciating thoughts 
> 
> Let me know if I miss anything.

The sound of his alarm roused him up from a pleasant dream, he couldn't really remember any details but he knew it was a good one.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched before actually opening them, and froze.

  
  


He had forgotten that he was adopted.

  
  


No longer would he be sharing a room with others, no longer would have to wake up extra early to help take care of the little ones. 

  
  
  


It was awfully quiet though.

Though he shouldn't be ungrateful, first of all, it was beyond amazing of Janus to have considered him  _ and  _ adopted him. Secondly, there were plenty of other kids at the orphanage wishing for their own room and privacy! Yet here he was thinking about what once was and feeling  _ sad  _ because it was quiet? How ridiculous and pathetic of him, why couldn't he just be grateful and happy about his new found privacy.

  
  


Getting out of bed he decided to get ready for the day, even if he was up way more earlier than he really needed to be, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, plus Janus said he would take him shopping today, he could make a list of things he needed.

So with that in mind Roman began getting ready for the day, trying his best to keep quiet. Once he was washed and dressed he rifled through his backpack and pulled out his bullet journal he used for school, opening it up to a blank page he began making a list of things he thought he may need.

  
  
  
  
  


… Now that he really thought about it there wasn't really anything Roman needed, perhaps some more notebooks? They weren't too expensive, normally he would get a pack of 3 for $2, they tended to last the year. He tended to recycle his folders, seeing as the work from the previous year was no longer needed he would just throw it all away and reuse the folder for the following year, no point breaking that habit, he didn't want Janus thinking he was taking advantage of him… even if the folder no longer closed probably and his work would often full out of it… no it was fine. 

He sighed thinking if there was anything else that he  _ really  _ needed? He supposes he could get more biro's, just the cheapest pack will do seeing as they tend to go missing after the first day, whether they got lost in the abyss that is his bag or if other kids took them he didn't know, such is the life of a pen. 

So… he had his… list… what now? He hadn't heard any movement so that must mean Janus was still in bed. Checking the time he understood why; it had only just turned 8am. 

Should he stay in his room or was he allowed to go downstairs? Janus practically had a mini library down there, maybe he could just sit and read for a bit and say hello to Iris.

  
  


Smiling at the thought of the cute snake, he shoved the list in his hoodie pocket and made his way downstairs.

He checked Iris tank first, slightly disappointed when he saw no sign of the snake. Even he knew better than to get up so early it seemed. 

He scanned the shelves for a book that looked good and then got comfy on the sofa.

  
  
  
  


He only lasted a minute before looking around the room desperately, his mind unable to focus on the book. He shouldn't be doing this, this leisure activity he had never had time for before. Guilt was eating him up, his thoughts turning in his head, half of them saying how he didn't deserve this the other saying how he needed to go and make himself useful.

But there was no children here that needed help getting ready for the day, and he wasn't sure how Janus would react if he made breakfast, not to mention the fact he didn't know where everything was kept, or what Janus usually had for breakfast.

  
  


The only thing he could do was sigh wearily and try to focus on the book.

  
  
  


He was just getting into it when Janus came downstairs, also already dressed for the day.

The man blinked at him in shock. 

"Oh Roman, I wasn't expecting you to be up yet."

Roman blushed, looking down guiltily. "I'm sorry."

  
  


Janus approached slowly, allowing time for Roman to pull away before he gently ruffled his hair.

"You have nothing to apologise for my dear, I'm just shocked seeing as most teenagers never seem to rise before twelve."

  
  


Roman chuckled, the sound somewhere between amused and bitter, because yeah most normal teens stay in bed till noon if they don't have anywhere to be. But he never was a normal teen.

Janus ruffled his hair once more then headed into the kitchen.

  
  


"Coffee?" He called back.

  
  


"Please." Roman responded, hesitating for just a moment before deciding to follow the elder.

  
  


The kitchen was just as lovely as he remembered from yesterday.  _ How did he get so lucky? _

  
  


As Janus set about making their coffee and starting up breakfast, he checked to see if the other had made a shopping list. 

Roman had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, enjoying the smell of cooking tomatoes and mushrooms filling the air, Janus wanted to take a photo at how cute he looked, he was going to have to invest in a camera. 

  
  
  


"Hmm? Oh! Yes, I umm I don't need much."

Roman mumbled, hand reaching into his pocket feeling the scrunched up list.

  
  


"Oh?" Janus said with a raised brow, placing the coffee's onto the table. "What  _ is  _ on your list?"

  
  


"Some notebooks and pens for school..."

Janus waited.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"... And?"

  
  


Roman cleared his throat. "That's it really I don't need anything else, promise."

  
  


He may have only been here for a night and half a day, but he really did like it here, and so far he really liked Janus, he didn't want the other thinking he was so greedy and needy… he wanted to stay for as long as possible, even if his mind said he didn't deserve to, his heart begged for it.

  
  


Janus hummed thoughtfully, he had a feeling if he asked Roman if there was anything he wanted for his room or just himself in general he would insist against it, and considering he was only asking for the bare minimum for school he knew tackling this issue over breakfast wasn't going to accomplish anything… he'll just have to be extra observant today as they go shopping.

  
  


They talked pleasantly about different things over breakfast, Janus making sure to keep the conversation light, and dragging Roman out of his head when he could see him slipping.

His heart ached for the teen, wanting nothing more than to wrap him and tell him that everything was going to be fine now, and those dark voices in his head were nothing but cruel  _ liars. _ But he of all people knew that just wasn't how things worked. 

  
  


He knew he wanted to take Roman to see a therapist, but he didn't know how to bring it up without the teen freaking out and probably thinking he had done something wrong. 

  
  
  


Well that was a lie, he could just be honest and tell Roman that he too saw a therapist who's methods - whilst odd - were surprisingly effective… but again he didn't want Roman freaking out over  _ him. _

  
  


Oh boy, there was him trying to stop Roman from slipping into dark thoughts, yet here he was diving head first into them. With a sigh he stood up, grabbing the new clear plates and taking them to the sink.

"Would you like me to clean?" Roman asked somewhat eagerly.

Again his heart ached, he didn't want Roman thinking he had to do  _ anything  _ to be allowed to stay..

He turned to the teen with a soft smile.

"That's quite alright my dear I can manage, why don't you get your shoes on ready to leave, we'll go as soon I'm done, it won't take long."

  
  


Roman hesitated before nodding, going to do as he was told.

  
  


Janus sighed, today was going to be eventful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler/transition chapter, I've reached a point where in three of my story's someone is going to take Roman shopping to decorate his room... how different will his room be in them I wonder.
> 
> Join me and others on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/zHDyKM


	5. Shopping pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self deprecating thoughts.

Roman was thankful that the shopping centre wasn't too busy, he didn't want to end up being overwhelmed and having one of his meltdowns, surely when Janus learned of those he would get rid of him.

  
  


_There's many things Janus will soon learn about me, things he'll absolutely hate and want to send me back for._ Roman thought bitterly to himself. 

Why was he _him_ , couldn't he be someone else? Someone better, more confident and not afraid of what others think, someone who wasn't so broken and messed up?

  
  
  


He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand squeezing his shoulder, a gentle reminder that someone was with him and _cared._

He gave Janus a nervous smile. Janus smiled softly back.

  
  


"Where would you like to look first?"

Roman looked around and shrugged, truth be told this was his first time at a mall, it wasn't that he couldn't have gone, the older kids were allowed out as long as they were back by a certain time. But it was hardly like he could have really afford to go, the other teens would come back and complain about the stuff they couldn't have, some even got caught for shoplifting! No, you can't miss what you don't have, so he never went… till now.

  
  


"I've never actually been to the mall before. What do you normally do?"

  
  


Janus really shouldn't have been surprised that Roman had missed out on things like shopping at the mall, but he was. Roman was a teenager! He should be having meet ups with his friends, coming down and hanging out at the mall… unless he was just old and kids didn't do that anymore.

  
  


"Well, why don't we start by looking for somewhere that sells school supplies and go from there?"

  
  


Roman nodded and followed Janus along. There were so many different shops, they all looked so bright and inviting, and the smells, they smelled so nice… how could shops smell nice? He was far too used to the musty smells that most - if not all - charity shops tended to smell like.

Eventually they came to a store that selled books and stationary. 

  
  


He picked up a multi pack of pens and the three notebooks, double checking the prices. $3.25. Not bad, as soon as he got a job he'd be able to pay that back easily.

  
  


His gaze lingered on a red folder, his favourite colour… but no, he couldn't justify it, his old one will do just fine.

  
  
  


Janus apparently didn't get that memo as he grabbed it, feigning nonchalance as put it in the basket he grabbed.

"I had an email from your school with a list of things you'll need."

"O-oh, well I already have a folder?" He didnt mean for it to sound like a question.

"Well getting another one isn't a bad idea, never know you may need two."

Roman nodded starting to walk away from aisle, hoping Janus wouldn't remember anything else from the list.

  
  


He eyed the different pencil cases as he passed, a place for pens to stay safe from the void. He didn't need that.

  
  


Again Janus didn't get the memo, was he a mind reader? But instead of going along with his thoughts he did the opposite?

  
  


Janus picked up a simple looking pencil case, the black material was thick enough so it wouldn't tear any time soon, opening it up showed it had the one main compartment and then on one side it had a net pouch so you could separate something important. He nodded, it seemed good enough to him so he added it to the basket, he didn't say anything about it this time, he just smiled.

  
  


Well at least he knew there was nothing else he needed - his gaze fell upon the most coolest journal he had ever seen, it was was leather bound with a design of dragon perched on a tower, at the middle of the tower there was a 'window' that was actually a stone, an opal he believed. It was awesome and he wanted it, but honestly it had nothing to do with school so he just left it.

  
  


Once again Janus however _had other plans_.

"This is neat-o."

Roman raised a brow… _neat-o._

Sensing judgement Janus blushed and stuck his tongue out at the teen. 

"I'm a dad now I'm allowed to say cringey things."

  
  


Roman snorted, a smile slowly lighting up his face.

"Is that why you want to adopt, so you can finally say cringey things?"

Janus nodded, face completely serious as he said, "Oh yes, not to mention finally being able to tell dad jokes, taking embarrassing photos to show your future friends, oh and my favourite doing embarrassing dances in public to make my son embarrassed!"

  
  


Roman's face was burning and his eyes were wide. Did Janus really see him as his son?

  
  


"You're not gonna start dancing now are you?"

Janus hummed thoughtfully, cocking his head slightly as he listened for something.

"Nah they haven't got any good songs in this store… maybe in the next one." He said hopefully.

Roman groaned, as if the thought of being seen with the other as he danced would make him cringe, but his smile was bright and firmly in place, not looking as if it wasn't going to fade anytime soon.

  
  


Janus beamed, his mission so far a success, now to keep that smile on the teens face.

  
  
  


"Come, let's head to the checkout, we have many more shops to explore since you haven't seen them all. I noticed you didn't have much in terms of clothing."

"Oh I-"

"Roman please, let me indulge, I want to spend money on you, no, I want you to have everything you need and more. I've seen your winter coat! That thing would barely keep a bear warm! Honestly how do you stay warm in that?"

Roman shrugged. "I dunno avoid cold places if I can." 

Janus nodded. "Well you know what to do if you're in a cold room right?"

Roman tilted his head quizzically. "No, what?"

"Stand in the corner."

"What, why?"

  
  


"Because it's 90 degrees."

  
  


There was a moment of silence.

Then Roman groaned and marched away towards the checkouts. Janus followed behind cackling all the while.

  
  


"You love that one, I know you did."

  
  


"I did not!" Roman argued, but that smile belied this.

Janus just cackled more, ruffling the teens hair as he walked over to the kiosk and began unloading the basket.

  
  


"Well don't worry there's plenty more where that came from, I'm sure you'll love one of them."

The sound of Roman groaning echoed around the quiet shop as the teen went to wait outside.

  
  


Janus smiled at the person sat on the checkout.

"Kids aye?"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet and fluffy.... :D
> 
> Join me.and my friends on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	6. Shopping pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self deprecating thoughts, kinda creepy behaviour (but not really)
> 
> Let me know if I miss anyrhing

Roman found himself surprisingly enjoying the shopping trip with Janus, once he put his worries about money to the back of his mind that is. 

Janus ended up buying him a _lot_ of things, more than he felt he really needed, definitely more than he deserved.

  
  


But he wasn't going to focus on that right now, now he was just enjoying himself and his time spent with Janus. Even the dancing and the dad jokes couldn't annoy him, even if people did stare - even when other dads joined in making their own kids cringe! 

  
  


"Let's look in one more shop and then go grab a bite to eat, yeah?" Janus offered.

  
  


Roman nodded. "Sounds good to me."

  
  


The last shop was, surprisingly, hot topic. He wouldn't have pegged Janus to shop in here.

Apparently reading his thoughts Janus rolled his eyes. "We're not in here for me, we're here for you."

Roman looked around the inside of the dark store, every inch of the walls were covered in shirts and merchandise.

He saw a black jacket with a green lining covered in chains and tears. 

He looked back at Janus with a raised brow.

"Wow… you really _know me_ so well now."

Once again Janus rolled his eyes then pointed to the back of the store.

"They have disney things here."

  
  


Roman's eyes lit up, now that was more his thing. 

The pair made their way to the disney section they ended up splitting off, Janus walking over to look at some of the backpacks whilst Roman looked over the Lilo and Stitch merchandise. He reached out and picked up a stitch plushie, he smiled at how adorable it was. Stitch was wearing the pjs from the movie and was clutching the doll Lilo made with one arm and holding a baby bottle with the other. 

So far this trip Roman hadn't asked for anything… maybe he could _ask for this._

**_Fucking baby, he'll definitely send you back you -_ **

"Hey, you doing ok there?" 

Roman jumped, clutching the toy to his chest. He turned to the side to see probably the most emo looking teen he had ever seen in his life giving him a weirded out look.

That quickly morphed into something like shock. 

Then he smirked and looked him up and down. 

  
  


Roman blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious and very aware of the fact he was still hugging the doll. He pulled it away and went to put it back when the boy spoke up.

"Oh no no, you don't have to put it back, I'm not judging~" the taller teen practically purred. "I think it's cute." 

Roman's blush intensified, he looked away from the taller teen but didn't put the stuffie back, maybe he could ask, it wasn't weird for him to want it right?

He started looking at the jumpers they had with Stitch on, thinking that the teen - who very obviously worked here - had gone back to work. 

"The purple and blue tie-dye would suit you." Roman jumped again, this time nearly falling back into the teen that had approached him.

  
  


The teen with the purple hair laughed. 

  
  


"I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep scaring you Princey."

  
  


"Princey?"

The teen smirked down at him. "You look the kind of kid that has been pampered all his life, never had to lift a finger and work for anything, I bet your daddy," he jerked his head in the direction Janus was in. "Is letting you get whatever you want, am I right?"

  
  


Roman frowned, technically yes but also, "No. You don't know anything about me."

The teen with purple hair just scoffed. "Trust me I do, and if I _don't…_ then I will." 

  
  


It was Roman's turn to scoff as he backed away. "Whatever you emo nightmare."

He quickly ran over to where he last saw Janus, trying to ignore the sounds of the taller teen laughing at his retreating form.

  
  


What did he know! He didn't know what Roman had been through, didn't know that all Roman ever did _was_ work…

He knew he should have protested more against Janus buying him things, it was too much stuff to pay back, not to mention he didn't deserve any of it, god he was a pain, a burden! He shouldn't be here, Janus deserved a better kid not him, not one that looked _lazy and spoilt._

  
  


How he _looked_ like that he had no idea.

"Aww that's cute, do you want to get him?" 

For the third time in the last ten minutes Roman jumped.

Janus chuckled. "Sorry kid didn't mean to startle you. So, do you want him?" 

"Oh umm… I… I don't know - "

"He can be friends with what I'm getting!"

Roman tilted his head curiously, giggling when Janus showed him the snake plushie he had found. 

"He looks like Iris."

Janus grinned and nodded. "Iris jr." 

Janus's grin fell a bit when he noticed how close to tears the teen seemed to be.

"Hey everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine don't worry - shall we go pay?" Roman said in a rush.

The sooner he was out of the store the better.

  
  


The checkout was located in the middle of the shop, which to Roman, was honestly a weird place to put it. He hoped there was another worker about.

Unfortunately his hopes were ignored as the same teen from before headed over, still smirking. Roman avoided looking up, not wanting the taller of the two to say something that would surely set him off.

"Oh I didn't notice you grab that hoodie Roman."

Roman looked up at Janus in confusion, then at the item that had just been scanned and folded up. 

It was the tie-dye hoodie the teen had suggested earlier.

"I-I didn't - "

"He grabbed it earlier but dropped it and didn't seem to notice." The teen with purple hair lied.

Janus just chuckled. "Oh well thank you for noticing," he looked at the name tag the boy had to wear "Virgil." Janus grinned.

The teen, Virgil, looked over at Roman and smirked. "Not a problem."

  
  


Roman practically sprinted out of the shop as soon as they were done paying, pulling a bewildered Janus behind him.

"Roman are you sure you're alright?"

"The further away from that creep we are I will be." He mumbled.

  
  


"What was that?"

  
  


"I said as soon as we have something to eat I will be."

  
  
  
  


Hopefully there wouldn't be any more _encounters_ like that.

  
  


Really Roman should know better than to keep hoping

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally _did not_ just buy the Stitch plushie Roman got.
> 
> Come chat to me on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	7. Shopping pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Creepy behaviour.
> 
> Let me know I miss anything~

They chose a little cafe that had its own indoor seating area that was sheltered from the mall, it even had a more warm and dimmer lighting. Roman already felt much calmer hidden inside, the hot topic store hidden from his view.

  
  


Spotting an empty booth at the back they quickly took it and placed down their shopping. 

Janus glanced over the menu and then looked at the food they had on display before turning to Roman.

  
  


"Anything in particular you'd like?" 

  
  


Roman shrugged as he looked over the menu. "Have you been here before? Anything you recommend?"

  
  


But Janus shook his head no. "First time coming here. I'm not gonna lie, I've never even noticed the place." He then chuckled. "You really picked somewhere out of the way."

  
  


"Oh well, maybe it's one of those hidden gems and is actually really good… it seems busy enough." Roman said, looking around at how busy it was. 

"Well why don't you go on up and see if anything up there takes your fancy and then come back?" Janus suggested with a smile.

  
  


Roman smiled and nodded back, standing and walking over to look at the display. It was pretty much pastries and desserts, nothing he particularly fancied at that moment, he looked up at the chalkboard menu, scanning through the drink list.

"Ree what are you doing?" An annoyed voice asked.

  
  


Roman froze.  _ Ree. _

  
  


He turned towards the voice to see someone his age maybe a little older looking at him in shock. The look quickly morphed to a smirk. Why did  _ that _ keep happening?

  
  


"I-I - w-what?" 

  
  


The other teen quickly shook his head. "Oh don't worry I'm just talking to myself." 

  
  


Roman frowned, "But you - "

  
  


"I'm Remy by the way." The teen said smiling cockily.

_ Ahh, he must have called out his own name? I mean sometimes I do that when I do something wrong… sure I do that in my head but still... _

Roman felt himself relax, for a moment terrified that… it didn't matter because that wasn't the case.

Roman turned his attention back to the board but didn't let his guard down, one run in with a creepy teen was bad enough, shame on him if he was fooled  _ twice. _

"So," Remy began, practically touching him from how close he now stood, smirk still firmly in place. "Anything I can _do_ _you_ for?"

  
  


Roman groaned internally, it seemed he was having all the luck today.

  
  


"I'm just looking." He mumbled. 

He wondered if Janus would be annoyed with him if he asked if they could go somewhere else. 

"Weeell I think I can recommend something  _ sweet  _ for a - " 

  
  


"Igottagonowgoodbye!" Roman rushed out, turning away from the other and rushing back over to Janus.

  
  


The man was absorbed in reading the paper, frowning at whatever it was he had seen. Obviously he hadn't noticed the guy trying to get way to cosy with Roman so he didn't bother mentioning it, surely the teen wouldn't try anything if there was someone else around, right?

  
  


"Are you ok?" Roman asked, feeling concerned over how sad his adopted father seemed to be now.

  
  


"Hmm, oh yes, just there seems to be some nutcase dismembering animals about." Janus said frowning down in offence at the article.

Roman looked horrified, why would anyone want to hurt animals? "That's awful." He said sadly.

  
  


Janus folded the paper up and put it to the side. "It is, but let's not focus on that." He then smiled softly at his new son.

"Did anything catch your fancy?" 

"Oh umm just a drink." He mumbled out nervously, not really wanting anything anymore but not having the heart to ask Janus if they could just go home.

  
  


Telling Janus what the drink was he watched for a second as the elder went up to order before pulling out his new phone. He had protested against getting it but Janus insisted, stating that the Nokia cell he had was just wrong in the hands of a teenager. 

  
  


So here he was with a new Samsung galaxy, the battery was at 40%, allowing him to be able to set up accounts and just mess around with it before having to go home and charge it. So that's what he was doing, just signing up to accounts he had always wanted to try, like twitter and tumblr, totally unaware of the teen sneaking up behind him.

  
  


"Hey there sweet stuff~" Remy called out from behind him, peering over the back of the booth. 

Roman jumped almost dropping his phone, what was it with people making him jump today?

"Oh god." He breathed out under his breath, turning to glare at the teen now smirking down at him.

"Aww babe, don't be like that, I just wanted to talk~ You ran away before I could even get your number." Remy simpered. 

  
  


Roman frowned, hiding his phone to his chest. "I'd rather not thanks."

Remy just snickered. "Oh I'll get it soon enough sweet thing."

  
  


"Don't call me that!" Roman looked over to the counter to see Janus being served by some other worker, oblivious to what was going on behind his back, he looked back at the still smirking Remy. "Can't you just leave me alone, I've already had to deal with one creepy worker today."

  
  


"Oh really who? Maybe I know them." He laughed.

  
  


Roman just glared harder, not bothering to answer.

  
  


"Ah come on babe don't be like that~" Remy purred out, walking around the booth to get closer to the younger teen.

"Just go away." Roman whispered harshly, not wanting to cause a scene but not wanting to deal with this either. 

  
  


" _ Now Sweetheart," _ The cold tone and glint in the elder teens eyes had Roman leaning away in his seat eyes going wide. "You should be a little  _ nicer _ to people you've just meet. Now how about we exchange numbers."

Roman took a deep breath, who the hell did this guy think he was?! He hated when some stupid guy would come along thinking they were all that, demanding things from him.

"I already told you. No."

  
  


Remy scoffed, "No? Gurl please, if I want something I  _ always  _ get it. Why don't you make this easier for the both of us?"

_ God!  _ Roman was never coming to the mall again, all the creeps worked here!

  
  


"No! I don't want your number! No! I don't want to give you mine!" 

  
  


"Oh come on babe, we can meet up somewhere and _have a good time_ _together_?" He purred out, wanting nothing more than for the pretty teen to go with him.

  
  


"No! I don't want to meet you nowhere! No! I don't want none of your time! Now stay the hell away from me!" Roman said angrily, struggling to keep his voice low.

  
  


Remy just laughed. "I can see your in a mood, don't worry babe I'll leave you be… for now." 

The teen then winked and walked away from him. 

Roman let out a weary sigh and settled back into his seat, it was another minute before an oblivious Janus returned smiling happily, recounting the tale the worker at the register had been telling him about some puppies that were born recently. 

  
  


Roman smiled back, but the look didn't reach his eyes, just how many more creeps was he going to run into today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this song in my head all day, though I don't think this chapter turned out all that well.
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	8. Shopping pt4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Creepy behaviour?
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags~

As they waited for their orders to arrive, Roman couldn't help but feel anxious, dealing with one creepy worker was bad enough, but two?! He couldn't handle anymore of that today thanks.

Finally the drink he had asked for was placed in front of him, it looked just as good as the picture with all the whip cream and caramel sauce. 

The plate with a panini and fries however was unexpected. 

He glanced up at Janus, did he order this for him or did -

"I know you didn't ask for anything to eat, but I simply couldn't let you go without lunch, and that ice coffee isn't going to do it I'm afraid."

Janus's tone was light as he answered Roman's unspoken question. That made Roman relax a little, but not much.

  
  


Thoughts of that guy, _Remy,_ tampering with his food or drink ran through his head, there was no way the guy would have done it without risking tampering with someone else's order instead, but you never know with weirdos.

  
  


Roman hated to admit how nice the meal was.

  
  


Then a shadow seemed to flow over the table. "Is everything all right with your meals?" A smug voice asked.

  
  


Roman looked up at Remy, keeping his face blank, not wanting to alert Janus to the problem.

"Yes everything is fine, thank you." Janus said, tone light yet slightly dismissive, as he continued reading through the newspaper.

  
  


"M'kay just call me over if you need _anything."_ Remy said, looking directly at Roman with a sly grin before walking away.

  
  


Roman let out a quiet sigh. Why did this shit always happen to him? He was just grateful Janus didn't seem to notice. In fact he once more seemed to be absorbed in the grisly article of the animal mutilations. Roman shuddered at the thought, animals were so soft and innocent looking, who would want to destroy them?

"Maybe, you shouldn't read anymore?" Roman suggested, keeping his voice soft, terrified that Janus would snap at him for trying to tell him what to do.

But honestly Janus looked so sad reading that article, Roman hated that look on his new guardians face.

  
  


Janus merely sighed and put the paper down. "Yeah you're right." He then looked up and smiled at the teen.

  
  


"So, I reckon we finish this, then head over to this really nice looking home store so you can look at getting decor for your room, then we head home, how does that sound?"

  
  


_Home._

  
  


Roman smiled, the thought of going home away from the mall was a happy one, the thought of realising he _had_ a home was an even better one. 

  
  


"That sounds wonderful."

  
  
  


They soon finished their meals and left the cafe, Janus suggesting they go back one day, Roman just gave a non-committal hum. Honestly if Janus ever did manage to get him back to the mall, this would be one of the _last_ places he'd go to.

  
  


They made their way to the homeware store, the store itself wasn't too busy, though a few workers could be seen milling about. This time he tried to stay as close as possible to Janus without seeing weird or clingy. 

  
  


Eventually he found some decor he _actually_ liked, and when Janus handed him a trolley and said, "Go wild, get whatever you want, it's your space and I think we can both agree that it should be exactly how _you_ want it, and y don't you dare think about money!" He did just that.

He went wild.

  
  


He couldn't deny how excited he was to finally decorate _his own room_. 

Though there was still a part of him that believed Janus will eventually change his mind he couldn't help but go with it anyway, he had always planned out how he would have his room and what style he would go through, there were many he liked the look of and many he wanted to try.

So why not all? He was going to have a mash up room, filled with the stuff he loved. It was probably going to be a nerdy paradise and he couldn't wait, he wanted disney and other film posters, maybe band ones to. Oh and glow in the dark stars and solar system planets to maybe hang from his room? Or perhaps he could make some _clouds_ to hang from his ceiling, filling them with fairy lights. Either would look amazing to him. 

  
  


Oh the things he could do! It really was exciting. 

  
  


He turned down an aisle and crashed trolleys with another customer.

  
  


"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Roman cried out.

  
  


"Oh no need to apologise, it was me who should have been paying more attention." The older man said.

  
  


The man had light blonde hair, a pair of dark framed glasses and had a cardigan over the top of his blue polo shirt. _An interesting fashion choice._ Roman thought, taking the man's appearance in.

The man looked him - and his cart - over in concern. "I didn't hurt you or break anything did I?" 

"Oh no no, I'm fine!" Roman was quick to reassure and a quick look at the things he picked out showed him that everything was fine and intact. "Nothing broken, it's all good… I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" 

Roman said, suddenly worried that he had messed up big time.

  
  


"Ah no," the man said, a big smile forming on his face. "I'm all good kiddo, and nothing damaged too!"

Roman gave a small smile of relief, then made his way to move by.

  
  


"Say you seem to like disney, what do you think of this poster? I'm getting it as a gift, but I'm not sure?" The man asked, stopping him from leaving and showing him a Nightmare before Christmas poster that was pretty cool actually.

"It looks awesome, I'm sure they will love it."

  
  


"Oh good, he's very hard to please sometimes, but when you're a dad you'll do anything for your kiddo!" The man said with a laugh.

  
  


Roman gave another smile, feeling more at ease knowing this was just a confused father wandering about looking for a gift than some guy trying to creep on a teen. 

  
  


"You sound like a cool dad, they're lucky to have someone to care for them."

  
  


"Aww shucks kiddo you're making me blush, say is your old man around here somewhere?"

  
  


Roman chuckled, imagining the offended look on Janus's face if he knew he was called an old man.

"Yeah he's somewhere around here, I'm sure I'll come across him eventually."

  
  


"Well kiddo, I'll leave you too it, thanks for helping me decide on this gift, and make sure to find your father soon! I'm sure he's worried for you." The man said, his tone one of concern.

  
  


Roman chuckled once more and smiled. "I will don't worry."

  
  


Then he left, wheeling his trolley down the aisle to see if there was anything else he wanted.

  
  


Unaware as the man continued to watch him, his gaze turning slightly darker as he watched the pretty teen walk away. 

_Such a pretty thing shouldn't be left alone, bad parenting that is!_ Patton thought to himself as the teen disappeared. To him that boy hardly seemed able to defend himself in the world, heck the teen spoke to him! Did he never have the talk about stranger danger? The boy was the opposite of his son, Patton was reassured his dark storm cloud could easily fend for himself.

  
  
  


_I wonder what my Virgil will think of this teen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had four versions of this chapter running in my head...  
> Hopefully I went with the right direction XD
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	9. The end of shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: creepy behaviour (barely), self deprecating thoughts (barely)
> 
> Let me know if I miss anything~

He found Janus looking at some cushions with farm animals on them, staring intently at one of the cushion's that had a highland cow on it.

"Umm are you alright Janus?" Roman asked curiously.

"Hmm, oh yes, I'm just wondering if I should really get any more cushions for the lounge."

Roman giggled, he did have a lot cushions in his lounge. 

"Well I think I'm done…" Roman looked over the contents of his trolley, he had grabbed a lot hadn't he. "Maybe I got too much, I can put stuff back, I'm sorry! I should have only gotten one - "

"Hey now, none of that, I honestly expected you to grab more." Janus said, also looking over the contents of the trolley. "Are you sure there's nothing else you want?"

"I'm sure." He didn't want to clutter the room, it would be so much hassle for Janus to clean up when he sent Roman back, or even if Janus got a better kid, they may not like what Roman had got.

"Well if you're sure, best get to the checkout before I buy more cushions… I'm taking this one though." Janus said, clutching the cow cushion to his chest as he led them over to the kiosk, ignoring the snickering teen behind him.

  
  


With everything now purchased and the pair weighed down with bag loads of stuff they decided now would be a good time to head home. 

As they were leaving they walked past the hot topic store, glancing over Roman's eyes widened when he saw the nice man he had been talking to in the store now talking to the creep from earlier, handing over the poster.  _ That's his son?!  _

At the same time they both turned to look towards the home store, towards him. Roman looked at Janus quickly, wondering if the adult could sense his discomfort the same way he could sense eyes on him.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but look back, both the creepy teen and his dad were staring at him, the creep had a big grin on his face as he talked with his father, the man watching him just as intently as his son, nodding along and responding to whatever the other was saying. 

  
  


He was glad he was leaving now. Hopefully they wouldn't ever have to come back.

  
  
  


Once they were back home Janus helped him bring all the stuff up to his room, he also helped him move the bed to the corner of the room by the window giving him a bit more floor space, he then also helped with tacking up some fairy lights around the border of the room.

Everything else Roman said he could do by himself so Janus smiled, ruffled his hair, then left to go start on dinner.

Roman watched him leave then looked at the bed piled up with his new stuff, a small hopeful smile taking over his face, he knew he shouldn't get too attached, preparing himself for the inevitable moment Janus booted him.

But right now with Janus caring for him, with a room just for him and all this new stuff. 

Maybe there was a chance that this could really be his home.

  
  
  


Roman was done with decorating his room by the time Janus called for dinner, the elder coming into his room just as he was putting the last piece of clothing away, smiling at the sight.

"Wow, this looks really nice Roman!"

He had gotten a small squared fluffy red rug to put on his floor. On the wall by the top of his bed he had hung up a tapestry with trees surrounded by a rainbow-esque light, on the other wall by his desk he had one Disney poster and one Hamilton poster held up by blue tack; he also had some mini fairy lights he put up around some of the furniture.

"Thanks." He said, blushing.

"Come along, dinner's ready."

  
  


They ate in silence for a little while, Janus thinking to himself on how he should bring up Roman seeing a therapist, he figured he might as well be straightforward with the teen and tell him he was seeing one, hopefully then Roman won't get defensive about it.

"So you start school Monday, are you excited?"

Excited to start halfway through the school year at a new place with people that had already formed their own cliques and groups.

"... yeah." He lied terribly. 

Janus snickered. "I'm sure you'll be fine, you'll make friends in no time, if not we'll bitch about everyone together." 

  
  


Roman giggled, feeling a little better. The thought of having to go to a new school made him feel anxious, school for him had always been bad, he couldn't imagine it ever being good or him ever having friends.

"I'll drop you off and pick you up, that is if you don't mind waiting for me. I have an appointment with my therapist, you'll be able to wait in the waiting room."

  
  


Roman blinked. "You see a therapist?" 

  
  


Janus nodded, "Yeah, and he's… well he's kinda weird, but he's good at what he does. Perhaps I should set you up with him?"

  
  


Roman froze, did Janus think that he was crazy? But then again he didn't think Janus was crazy and he saw a therapist. 

"Umm, I'm not sure." He mumbled.

"Just think about it dear, I think it will help you though."

"I'll think about it." He promised

"That's all I can ask for." Janus said with a smile.

  
  


Finished with their meal they both headed to the lounge, Roman rushing over to see if Iris was up yet. 

The little snake was, its tongue flickering out when it saw Roman approaching, its body pressed up against the glass. Janus chuckled and took Iris out of the tank, handing him over to the now giggling Roman. 

"I love him." Roman declared when the snake finally curled up in his hair.

"He may feel the same about you, but honestly he doesn't say much so it's hard to tell." Janus replied seriously, making Roman giggle more.

  
  


Janus smiled fondly at the sight, he really hoped the boy would consider going to therapy, it would do him a world of good to talk through all those self deprecating thoughts.

  
  


After all nothing bad could happen by going to therapy.

  
  
  


Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeh, I wasn't a fan of this chapter, I just wanted to quickly get something out as a bit of a transition piece. Next chapter school! What could go wrong 😃
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+)~ 
> 
> https://discord.gg/dm2vX6n


	10. School: morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: creepy behaviour 
> 
> Let me know if I miss anything~

Monday came far too soon for Roman. 

His anxieties about having to go to school had skyrocketed, all he could think about was all the rumours and shit that had happened to him at his previous school. He really hoped there wasn't a repeat. 

His leg wouldn't stop bouncing in the car all the way to school, and he kept nervously biting his nails, muttering small apologies every now and then. 

Janus was as patient as ever, giving soft encouragement and reassuring the other that it would all be ok.

But how could he possibly know that? He wasn't starting school in the middle of the year, he hadn't had to go through what Roman had to go through at his last school. Well at least Roman thinks he didn't, Janus hadn't really talked much about his schooling expepiernce yet, or really all that much about his past.

  
  


Not that Roman could talk since he had yet to really open up to the other, he was too scared that the more Janus knew about him the more likely he was to get rid of him. 

  
  


Pulling up at the school Janus offered to come with him, and whilst Roman was tempted to accept the offer he knew it wouldn't end well for him if someone spotted him with his "dad".

  
  


"Best not, I don't want to give them any ammunition against me on the first day." he said forlornly.

"Well good luck today Roman, I'm sure everything will be ok, remember to text me if you need me! And if anyone, student or teacher, tries to mess with you, you let me know right away and I'll _deal_ with them, ok?" Janus said, tone firm as he tried to be reassuring. 

Roman smiled at him. "Sure thing Jan." 

Janus pouted. "You're just saying that aren't you."

Roman grinned and got out of the car. "Bye Jan, see you after school!"

  
  
  


Finding the reception office wasn't too hard, this school wasn't as big as his last school which meant it should be easier for him to navigate. The little old lady behind the desk smiled at him as she handed over a map of the school and a list of his lessons. Thankfully he had quite a bit of time to look around and take in the school before heading to his lesson. Turned out there were two areas on campus where they could buy food and drinks. The main mess hall and then a little cafe within the library, well Roman knew where he was going at lunch. 

  
  


He really hoped this day would be a good one.

  
  
  


So naturally it came to no surprise to him that just a second later it was ruined. 

Because there, standing between him and the door to his first lesson, was the creep from hot topic, and before he could so much as _breathe_ the guy looked up at him, his gaze cold and blank till a spark of recognition flared in them, then the guy started grinning.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little prince. So you _are_ the new student transferring here, I did wonder." Virgil said, his tongue swiping at the bottom of his lip as he looked his soon to be new toy over. 

Roman shuffled awkwardly where he stood, feeling uncomfortable as the other eyed him, he couldn't help but get the feeling he was pray.

"A-are you in -"

  
  


"Your math class? Oh you bet, and don't you want to know something even more delightful for you? The only free seat is next to me." he said with a smirk before heading into the class just as the bell rang. 

Roman stayed where he was for a second before taking a deep breath and following after, no way was he going to let himself be bullied out of class by that creep on his first day! (He also really didn't want to start skipping class on his first day either).

He was shocked to find everyone was already inside talking amongst themselves, and annoyed to find the creep was right, the only free seat was right in the corner at the back of the class. 

Hesitantly he made his way over, glaring at the guy when he didn't move over to the seat against the wall so he could sit down.

  
  


Virgil smiled cockily up at him. "Yes my little prince."

Roman could feel him feel himself regretting the decision to not just skip this lesson. 

"Firstly: don't call me that, secondly: would you _please_ move over." He said in a clipped tone.

"No can do to either of those _my little prince._ I can however let you sit in the chair next to me. I like to be by the aisle you see, I get claustrophobic otherwise." He said with a smirk, clearly lying. 

"Whatever." Roman huffed, not really caring anymore, just wanting to be sat down before the teacher walked in.

Virgil grinned and scrapped his chair as far back as he could making sure Roman could only get to his seat by squeezing past him and the table. "Go on then princey, sit down." 

  
  


Roman looked away from the creepy teen and to the other members of the class, all of whom didn't so much as glance back at them. Swallowing nervously he forced himself past the teen to his seat. 

He let out a squeak when the other pinched his butt. He quickly sat down blushing, looking back over at the students, brows furrowing when none of them even _snickered_ at the sound, surely they should all be laughing and mocking him right now… but the only one that was doing any of that was - 

  
  


"Hahaha oh my _god_ princey, that was hilarious, you sounded like an offended kitten!" Virgil crowed, scotting his chair back in, moving slightly to close to the other male, making Roman feel a little crowded against the wall.

  
  


Roman sighed miserably, this was going to be a long day.

  
  
  
  


He was horrified to find that Virgil was in _all_ of his classes and in every single class he _had_ to sit next to him. He was starting to realise that there was something shifty going on, not only had he somehow been everyone of Virgil's class, but none of the students ever so much as looked at him, and despite Virgil's at times rather disruptive behaviour none of the teachers paid them any mind either, in fact when one did turn back to tell off whoever had been talking and saw that it was Virgil, he had paled and turned back to the board, continuing on with the lesson as if there had been no interruption.

  
  


Just what the hell was going on, and why did Virgil seemingly get away with everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update coz why not~
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/dm2vX6n


	11. School: lunch  pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Creepy behavior, stalking someone's past, implied manipulation, implied abuse
> 
> As always let me know if I miss any tags

By the time lunch came around Roman was beyond suspicious, no one - and he meant no one - would dare even look at Virgil which in turn meant they also avoided looking at him and whilst he would perhaps normally count that as a blessing as of right now it was a bit of a curse since seeing as how Virgil refused to stop trying to touch him despite his - rather loud - protests. 

Sure perhaps he could understand none of the other students rushing to his defense, but one would think that a teacher would surely help him and not just turn a blind eye. 

Hell they were basically ignoring sexual harassment at this point.

  
  


When the bell sounded for lunch Roman wasted no time in leaping over his desk, ignoring the cries of the students he may have knocked into in the process - though they all ignored him so why should he care about them - and ran through the halls trying to remember where the library was - surely he could hide in there?

  
  


Well maybe he could have if it wasn't for the fact that turning down one of the corners had him running straight into the man he had met at the home store the other day, the man he then again saw with Virgil.

"No running in the halls." The man said sternly - a seemingly automatic reaction from having a teen run into him.

  
  


The man then blinked down at him, recognition lighting up in his eyes.

"Sorry." Roman mumbled, subtly trying to get by, but the man just just smiled, reaching out a hand to take ahold of his shoulder.

"Oh it's you! You must be Roman then, how are you enjoying your first day of school?"

Roman internally panicked, "Umm-" 

"Ahh there you are, it's rude to run away you know - oh hey Pat." 

The sound of Virgil's voice echoed around the deserted hall along with his footsteps, _why was there no one else here?_

"Hey Virge, are you having a good day?" The man asked.

  
  


Roman took his chance to try and get away whilst the man was distracted.

But the hand on his shoulder tightened momentarily, painfully so, making him freeze giving Virgil the opportunity to approach him and wrap an arm possessively around his waist.

"It's been good, then this little tease tried to run away," Virgil laughed. "He didn't get far obviously."

Roman looked at the man imploringly, surely the man could hear how _bad_ that sounded right?

He either didn't or just didn't care because the man just laughed too.

  
  


"Oh kiddo, I hope you haven't been letting him distract you _too_ much now." The man said, making them both laugh.

  
  


Whelp now Roman felt beyond uncomfortable, just what the hell was wrong with everyone, maybe he'll have to ask Janus about being home schooled or doing work online instead of having to come in.

This was just getting ridiculous, could he not just have a nice moment in his life and enjoy it?

"So where are you two heading?" 

  
  


"Well I was just following the little run away here, so princey _where were_ you going?"

  
  


Roman swallowed nervously as they both stared at him intently now, he felt trapped, which he supposed he was.

  
  


Seeing no choice but to answer, he couldn't help but stumble over his answer, 

"T-The li-library." 

  
  


Patton looked him up and down with a frown, "Well you better be heading to that cafe in there young man, you look like you haven't eaten properly in a while." _Perhaps I should pay a little visit to Janus, remind the other of his past and this community's distrust of him, that should keep the_ snake _in line,_ Patton thought to himself smugly.

Imagine his surprise the other day when he saw this cute little angel with _that_ man, imagine his surprise when he was going through the paperwork to help out his new receptionist he saw a new student application with a familiar last name.

It seems Janus _‘Deceit’_ Sanders had adopted.

Patton was actually surprised to see that the other had registered Roman to his school, but then again he wouldn’t be surprised if Janus didn’t actually check who worked at the school - which was honestly bad parenting, one should always check who the faculty members are, after all you were leaving your child with them all day.

  
  


Or perhaps Janus didn’t realise it was him, perhaps he thought him to be a different Patton? But no, there was a picture of him smiling happily next to his title of headmaster. So that would mean either Janus has forgotten or just hoping he had, maybe he even hoped the other would just leave the past in the past. 

Patton would only laugh in the other's face now if he could, Janus had unknowingly given him the lead. He wondered just how long he has had Roman for? Judging from the teens previous school records not for long, he was also very curious to find out just how this little thing was a troubled student that caused problems.

  
  


Virgil was thinking the same thing, after seeing the pretty little prince in his work place he obviously pointed him out to his dad, he was grateful Patton actually was able to provide him with some information right away. 

He was actually surprised to find out the other was an orphan, though he didn’t feel guilty for the things he said, after all it wasn’t like it was a complete lie, his new dad was spoiling him after all, though perhaps he should have apologised for saying the other clearly never suffered and just had everything handed to him, obviously being an orphan was shit enough - Virgil remembered his own shitty experience - and it was clear now the other had baggage. 

But Virgil didn’t feel guilty, and this kid was still a little bratty prince, the way he looked around at others for help, looking for someone to come to his defence, it was pathetic. The little prince was weak and needed someone to provide for him, Virgil was happy to do that job, he would keep the pretty little prince safe, he only wanted everything from him in return, it was a fair price. 

Roman needed someone to keep him in line, to help protect and guide him, to give him affection, comfort and love when needed. 

He needed someone who wasn't afraid to show him his place when he fucked up, and there was no doubt in Virgil’s mind that the other will fuck up.

He was honestly looking forward to it.

  
  


Roman swallowed nervously, the two were staring at him so intensely right now it was actually terrifying, he could feel their eyes trying to dissect him, could see little questions and theories about him forming behind their eyes. 

He was terrified.

  
  


“I’ll make sure he has something to eat dad don’t worry.” Virgil finally said, squeezing the smaller teens waist.

Patton gave a nod, then smiled brightly at the two, but it didn’t diminish the scheming look Roman could see in his eyes. 

“Alrighty then kiddo’s, you both have a good lunch, and enjoy the rest of your lessons.” 

Roman watched as the man left them, whistling as he went.

Virgil then began tugging him along, Roman tried to pull out of the others hold but Virgil was stronger than he looked.

  
  


Virgil slammed the other against a wall in annoyance, he leant in close to the others face, enjoying the way those pretty pale blue eyes widened in fear before looking away. 

“Stop fucking struggling, I’m not even doing anything to you, you wanted to go to the library so thats where I’m taking you.”

“I-I’d rather g-go alone thanks.”

Virgil scoffed, “Tough, just behave yourself princey I’m sure you’ve noticed who runs this school, be a good boy now or I will make your life a living hell.”

He then moved one hand to grab the others chin, gently forcing their gazes to meet. “You thought the last school you went to was bad just you wait, if you cross me you’ll live to regret.”

Virgil started laughing at the others' fear filled face. “That’s right princey, I did a little digging, I told you I’d find out all about you, now are you going to be a good boy and come with me to the library, I might even buy you a treat.”

  
  


Roman swallowed nervously and nodded. 

God he really hoped Janus would consider letting him do schooling from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new laptop, so yay, maybe now writing chapters will be nicer? For you guys? I mean tbh it's picked up more mistakes than what my phone normally does so that's good.  
> Also sorry this hasn't been updated in so long ;~; I need to come up with a schedule... but we all know I won't~
> 
> This chapter felt a little all over the place, but I guess it be like that when you write from two cray people's perspective, trying to only drop little hints of backstories and plot~


	12. School: lunch pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!READ ME!!⚠️  
> Warnings: Non-con touching, semi-public sexual touching, sexual harassment, blackmail, controlling behaviour.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags!
> 
> As always I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Roman stayed silent as Virgil pulled him along through the hallway and towards the library.

  
  


So Virgil's dad was the headmaster of this school, that explains everyone's behaviour then, obviously no one wanted to defy the man by punishing his son, but surely there was someone higher up they could go to?

No point in him puzzling over it now, not when he had more pressing things to concern himself with, such as finding a way to ditch this psycho.

He figured the best time to do so would be during class, he'll make the excuse of going to use the toilets only to not come back.

  
  


The dilemma he had now however was Virgil knowing about the history at his last school, whilst most of everything said about him wasn't true it didn't stop everyone from believing it.

His school days were hell… and if Virgil wanted to he could snap his fingers and make Roman's school life here even worse, and that was  _ without  _ having to bring up old rumours and lies.

Obviously trying to ditch Virgil hadn't really worked out well for him the first time anyway, having run straight into  _ his dad. _ Just what was Roman's luck?

  
  


They soon reached the library, however Virgil kept his arm wrapped firmly around him as he walked them to the cafe area, there was only a few people up in the cafe, none paying attention to them as they busily typed or scribbled away hard at work.

There was also currently no one manning the kiosk, which gave them - or rather Virgil - time to look over the options.

"Anything you fancy princey?"

"Stop calling me that, and no, I'm not hungry."

Virgil ignored him, "Hmm I think I'll have one of their panini's, they're quite good so you can have one too, anything to drink?"

Roman stared blankly at him, "If I tell you I don't want anything to drink will you listen to me?"

"I'll probably get a triple set espresso," Virgil mumbled to himself thoughtfully, ignoring the other once more.

He then turned to look at the smaller teen and smirked,  _ definitely an offended kitten. _

"How about a hot chocolate? They do Nutella ones here, that seems sweet enough for you."

Virgil then turned away and placed the sandwiches on the counter, almost instantly a worker appeared and began making the drinks Virgil requested and warming up the food. 

Instead of waiting for it to be done like  _ everyone else,  _ Virgil once more wrapped an arm around Romans waist and walked him over to one of the seats in the corner.

Roman looked questioningly at him, but the other just shrugged and said the worker will bring it over to them.

Once more Roman was forced to be cornered in as Virgil sat next to him instead of opposite him.

"Well princey I think it's time I layout some ground rules for you."

  
  


Roman scoffed, "Ground rules."

He wished he'd kept silent when a hand was once again harshly grabbing his chin, forcing him to look into Virgil's cold eyes.

" _ Yes, ground rules _ . A stupid slut like you needs them to keep you accountable  _ and safe. _ "

Virgil smirked at the hurt and scared look that crossed Roman's face.

"I don't think I need to make it obvious that when we're in school you remain by my side, try running from me again like earlier and just  _ see  _ what happens, lucky for you I'm not going to punish you for your earlier actions. Another thing is don't even bother trying to talk to other student's, or teacher's, neither will talk to you when I'm around anyway, and if I catch you so much as  _ smiling  _ at another guy I'm going to beat the shit out of them and you're gonna watch.

"When we're outside of school I expect you to text me with updates on your whereabouts, and to take photos of proof when you can. I also expect you to respond to my messages within an hour of me sending them, if there's a reason you can't message me then you better tell me with sufficient evidence, understand?"

  
  


Roman could only stare back in shock,  _ beat the shit out of them _ , what fuck was wrong with this guy? And he wanted Roman to constantly update him of his business and whereabouts, who does that?!

Roman found himself growing angry, but before he could tell the other to go fuck himself the hand on his chin squeezed harder and another hand was suddenly groping him through his trousers, he let out a cry of shock that was quickly muffled by the others lips covering his own, the others tongue worming its way inside his mouth much to his chagrin.

He tried to struggle but the hand on his chin slid down to his neck and  _ squeezed _ .

The other hand began rubbing at him more vigorously, inciting a needy whine to escape him much to his mortification. He just couldn't control his body's response to what was happening.

Virgil finally pulled back, a vicious grin spreading across his face as he took in the other's now dishevelled and flushed appearance, those pretty blue eyes glazed over, red dusting his cheeks and drool dripping from kiss swollen pink lips.

"I  _ said,  _ do you understand?"

Roman slowly nodded.

"Good boy,~ Don't worry kitten I'm gonna take such good care of you now, I only want the best for _my_ little prince after all."

Roman couldn't stop the tears that began falling from his eyes, he was just barely able to stop himself from sobbing his heart out.

Virgil just cooed at the sight and gently wiped away some of the tears before looking over at the counter pointedly.

Then suddenly the worker was rushing over with the order, and a few extra napkins for Roman, the worker didn't glance up at them though, they could only watch the scene unfold from a distance, they knew better than to get involved… they were sure the teen would get used to being with Virgil though, everyone knew his dad practically ran their town. No doubt Virgil would spoil his new boyfriend.

Yet the worker couldn't help but glance sadly back at the pair when they were safely behind the kiosk, his heart freezing in his chest when he made eye contact with Virgil, the other looking at them clearly unimpressed.

They were quick to turn away, praying to themselves nothing would happen to them for looking.

  
  


Roman meanwhile remained unaware of the tense interaction between the two as he shakily grabbed a napkin to help dry his tears, not that it really helped seeing as they wouldn't stop falling.

Suddenly Virgil was pressing the cup of hot chocolate into his hands, the warmth of it helping a little with his shaking.

"Drink up princey, it will help you feel better." Virgil assured.

Roman did as instructed, unable to hold back a pleased moan as the taste hit his tongue, curse his love on Nutella, it was such a rare treat to have it back in the orphanage, he never knew he could have it in a hot chocolate too.

Virgil laughed, "I thought you might enjoy that princey. Now eat up, don't want you having _no_ energy in class after all."

  
  


Why did Roman get the feeling that Virgil was implying there was going to be more than just 'school work' happening in class?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell i wrote this chapter on my phone instead of my laptop like last chapter XD
> 
> Poor Roman, Nutella hot chocolates are the best and I figured Roman really deserves one.


	13. School: Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!READ ME!!⚠️  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con, blowjobs, blackmail, public sex, sexual harassment, indifference of non-con, ignoring non-con (I don't really know how to tag those?)

He supposed the feeling stemmed from the fact that Virgil really had been implying that they were going to be getting up to more in class than just doing 'school work'.

  
  


He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as the other ran his hand up and down his thighs, occasionally palming at him through the jeans. 

In a way he was glad he was sat in the back of the class curled up by the corner, this would have been all the more humiliating if there were people behind him to see… having said that being groped in class when everyone was silently reading wasn't any better, especially since Virgil would occasionally let out deep groans as he forced Roman to touch him  _ there,  _ at least he didn't have to put his hand right down his pants… yet anyway.

Roman could see that the student's closest to them were all tensed up, clearly knowing what was happening and feeling uncomfortable by it. 

He couldn't help but look past Virgil and over at the other desks along the row, making rather uncomfortable eye contact with some guy, it wasn't till Virgil looked over at them that they hurriedly turned away.

Virgil turned back and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Ignore them and focus on me Princey."

Roman turned his gaze to his desk, where his untouched schoolwork sat, tears were once more leaking down his face, as far as first days went, this was pretty shit.

He tried to keep his voice quiet, but he couldn't stop the tremble as he spoke, he didn't want to set the other off whilst they were in public, fully aware that the other wouldn't give a shit about threatening him in front of everyone, "V-Virgil  _ please…  _ I-We have work to do, and I don't feel comfortable doing this!  _ Especially _ in front of others I -" 

He had a sinking feeling that Virgil wrapping his hands around his neck was going to be his favourite way into getting him to shut up… well that and shoving his tongue down his throat.

The kiss was so  _ loud,  _ obviously Virgil was doing it on purpose, as the lewd sounds seemed to literally echo around the room, making it very obvious - if it wasn't already - what the pair were doing at the back. 

Yet no one said anything, not even the teacher.

  
  


Virgil pulled back, biting the others lip harshly drawing blood before pulling back, his prince really did look so pretty after even the lightest making out session.

  
  


When Virgil next spoke he didn't bother whispering, "I thought I made myself clear, you listen to me, and do what I say like a good boy or you get punished, do you want to be punished?"

Roman shook his head, tears falling even harder as his face flushed with humiliation.

"That's what I thought. Come on kitty you don't want me to make your life hell now do you? Now why don't you behave yourself," - here Virgil began undoing his pants, pulling his semi hard dick out, as if they weren't in freaking school - "and suck my dick like a good boy." 

  
  


Roman stared horrified at Virgil, his eyes involuntarily looking down at the other’s dick, it was just a little bit bigger than his own… he knew the rumours at his old school had said he was a whore… and whilst yes he wasn't a virgin, he hadn't actually ever done _anything_ …

"I-I've n-never - "

"Oh kitten I don't give a shit if you have or haven't done it before,  _ you're doing it now!" _

Roman didn't get a chance to say anything, to beg the other to spare him before a hand curled up in his hair and slammed him all the way down on the others cock and kept him their.

He almost puked right away as he started gagging harshly as the head of Virgil's dick hit the back of his throat, he tried to get off but the hand on his head and the other that was pushing down on the base of his neck kept him in place.

He was sobbing hysterically now, the sounds muffled by Virgil's dick and yet they still echoed around the room lewdly, he could feel drool pooling out of his mouth as he tried his hardest not to throw up, certain that Virgil would hurt him even more if he did. 

  
  


He wished someone would do something… anything!

But they didn't.

  
  


No one did anything.

  
  


For the two hour long lesson… no one… did… anything.

  
  


Virgil switched between just staying still and forcing his head up and down and just keeping him still whilst he fucked into his mouth. Sometimes he would just keep Roman still just to cockwarm him, and whenever he would let Roman up, he would laugh at the noisy breaths he would try taking and the sounds of him coughing harshly before slamming him back down again.

Virgil came twice in the last two hours, the final time was just before the bell went signalling the end, but he didn't let Roman off. 

He could hear chairs scraping back as the others fled the room, even the teacher didn't stay. "Pathetic." He heard Virgil murmur.

"See kitten, see how they run, none of them give a shit about you, so just remember that in the future, I'm the only one you have."

He finally pulled the smaller male of his dick for the last time, smirking at all the drool and cum that was smeared over his face and dribbling from his mouth.

  
  


"You sure you've never done that before Princey? You were so good at that, what a lovely way for you to thank me for buying you lunch~" He purred.

  
  


Roman twitched when the other pulled him in, kissing him dirtily, saliva and cum being swapped repeatedly as their tongues slid against each other.

Virgil was grinning almost manically as he pulled back, "I say we skip this next class, don't you?"

  
  


Roman only whimpered in response, as he was pulled up and dragged along once more.

  
  


This day was just getting worse and worse.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits getting real bad for Roman now.... poor bean


	14. School: Afternoon - skipping lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!READ ME!!⚠️  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con, controlling behaviour, blackmail, gas lighting, semi-public, outdoors non-con
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags
> 
> And as always apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes

Roman really wasn't having a good day. After being pulled out of the classroom, Virgil then dragged him outside to one of the garden courtyard areas that the school had, it was clearly a place no one really went to if how overgrown the plants and weeds were was anything to go by.

  
  


"This is one of my favourite places to be." Virgil said, smiling softly to himself as he let go of Roman and moved to sit on a stone bench.

Roman looked around surprised, don't get him wrong the area around them was quite lovely even if it had been unattended, the wild flowers were rather beautiful and the sun seemed to shine down just perfectly without making you blinded by it.

"Really?" He questioned, eyes widening when he realised that sounded quite rude and was quick to add on so as not to offend, "I-I mean not that this area isn't lovely! I-its just… being outside in the sun amongst the flowers doesn't really seem like your cup of tea."

Virgil just laughed in response, "That's a fair statement to make, I know I look like I’m more inclined to spend my time in a dark room, but I do enjoy being around more brighter things too, sometimes the darker things can… play on my mind, it's nice to be reminded how peaceful things are outside of my head…” he trailed off, watching somes bee’s fly around the flowers.

Roman shuffled where he stood nervously, he wasn’t expecting such a… _personal_ response from the other, sure it wasn't like he opened up about his life, but he was sharing a little insight into his mind… and quite frankly he didn't really know how to respond to that.

Virgil finally looked back at him, still smiling and patted the seat next to him, "Come here Princey."

  
  


He walked over to sit on the edge of the seat making sure there was a bit of a gap between them, but Virgil just snickered, wrapped an arm around his wasit and pulled him in close.

"Don't get all shy on me now baby, don't worry, I won't make you suck my dick again… yet anyways." He laughed, "You know you really did well in there, you're such a natural at that, no wonder at your last school they- "

"Please! I… I don't want to talk about what happened there." 

Virgil gave him a mock pout, "Oh but Princey don't you want to open up to me? No matter I know you will soon. What are you doing after school today?" He questioned.

"J-Janus is taking me out."

"Where?" 

Virgil frowned when the other hesitated to respond, he brought one had up to the side of his face and pulled him in closer as move his lips to the other's ear.

"Remember my rules sweetheart, you don't want to go breaking them straight away, do you? Now, like a good boy, tell me where you are going after school." He commanded in a low voice.

Roman swallowed past the lump now in his throat, "T-therapy."

"Which office?"

"I-I d-don't know."

  
  


Virgil hummed thoughtfully, "When you get there send me a photo of the building, preferably with you in the shot, understand?"

Roman nodded making Virgil smile once more. "Good, tomorrow I want you to stay around mine."

"I-I'm n-not sure it J-Janus will let me… it's a school night so…"

Virgil laughed, "Princey we're young adults not toddlers, if he really says no to you then dont worry about it… I'll just have dad give him a little chat."

Virgil's smile turned a little dark as he looked over Roman, "You're not the only one with a dark past that you don't want mentioning, guess that's something you and your new daddy have in common. But enough of that now, we have an hour till school let's up so let's have a little fun~"

He then swung a leg over the bench, feet now firmly planted on either side, he then forced Roman to stand up and do the same, but instead of allowing him to sit back down on the bench he forced him to shuffle along so he was in his lap.

  
  


Roman didn't find the position to be that comfortable as his thighs rested over the others, though part of that was because he didn't feel that comfortable having his legs spread open for the other, or having the others hands holding his ass for support.

  
  


His expression must have been more sour than he realised as Virgil laughed at him once more. "Oh man you really have that offended kitten look down, Princey. My poor little kitten, what's the matter? Don't you like it when I hold you like this?"

He kept one hand in place and moved the other hand up his back under his shirt, pressing him even closer to him and using that to keep a firm hold on him. With the other hand he then began rubbing circles over his butt before moving the hand up to play with the waistband.

"Well that's a shame kitten, you're just gonna have to get used to it," - he slid the hand beneath the waistband of both his pants and briefs causing Roman's breath to hitch. - "I promise you'll enjoy it baby."

He then tightened his arm around the others back as he started kissing him, he smirked when he could still taste himself in the others mouth, Roman gave a little whimper as he kissed back, knowing there was nothing else he could really do to stop it. He couldn't help but cry out when the others fingers dug into him and started squeezing his ass cheek a few times. 

  
  


Virgil could feel himself growing hungrier for more as his kitten moaned in his lap, he pulled from kissing and let him go.

"Stand up!" He urged, grinning darkly when his dazed Prince obeyed.

"Good boy, let's get you out of those pants." He said pulling the other over to one side before undoing his pants and tugging them down, ignoring the protest and pleading for him to stop.

"Princey you either step out of them willingly or I'll just tear them apart and march you in front of the other students and their parents up to your new dad so he can see what a desperate little whore you are."

The responding cry of terror and shame made his dick harden further in his own pants. Roman sobbed as he toed out his pants, moving to straddle Virgil's lap once more.

He followed the other's instructions and wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck and kept his eyes closed as the other's hands ran over him. Virgil gave both ass cheeks a squeeze then spanked him a few times, laughing when he would cry out and bounce a little in surprise - almost rutting against him.

He began laying down a few extra powerful swats that made his baby mewl in his ear, no doubt he was going to be red there for a while, he then brought another hand around to grab at the semi-hard dick that was starting to leak. 

He couldn't help but laugh at him as he started stroking him, "I knew you'd enjoy it you fucking slut, you can bitch and cry about how you don't want it or like it, but I fucking know. Fuck kitten you're my perfect little whore aren't you~"

"Nooo! I-I d-don't like it!" Roman cried out, lying. He was hating himself so much for _enjoying_ this, enjoying the way the other's fingers would gently slide into him - unaware when it was that Virgil slicked them up - and the way the hand expertly jacked him off.

Virgil leaned in for more open mouthed kisses, tongues sliding together once more, teeth gently clinking together.

"Oh yes! You're daddy's perfect little fuck toy~ I can't wait to see how wonderfully you'll respond when I finally fuck you. I bet you're just desperate for my cock in you, aren't you Princey."

  
  


"Nooo! S-Stop please - "

"Daddy’s little sex kitten is what you are, look how fucking pitiful you are rutting against the fingers in your ass and around your dick. Such a disgusting whore, fucking outside like some sort of animal, heh, isn't that what they said at your last school? Was it true Princey, would you really fuck people's pets for money?" Virgil mocked.

"No- _oooo!"_ He cried out only for it to turn into a moan.

Virgil laughed, "Alright I believe you baby. Are you gonna cum on daddy's finger's kitten? You are, aren't you~ Go on then Princey, cum for me."

Roman keened as he did just that. His cum splattering across both of their clothed stomachs much to his shame. 

"Well done Princey, such a good boy for me." 

He smirked when Roman's head fell forwards against his shoulder. He moved his arms up to wrap around his little prince in a hug, pressing a kiss into the sweat damped hair.

"Let's go get you cleaned up now, before your other daddy comes and picks you up~" He gently cooed.

He reached down to grab Romans pants before standing up, letting out a pleased hum as the other automatically wrapped himself around him without a fuss, and then began carrying him inside, uncaring if anyone saw the other exposed around him.

  
  


"Maybe I'll buy you another drink for doing so well?"

The soft mumble/moan he got in response made him smile.

  
  


What a fun day he had with his new boyfriend~ 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda don't like how this turned out, but I wanted a moment where it seemed like Virgil was just gonna be chill but then was like haha no.
> 
> Poor Roman really was badly bullied at his last school, he can't even tell if what's happening to him now is worse.


	15. School: End of day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!READ ME!!⚠️  
> Warnings: Non-con kissing, non-con touching, self depreciating thoughts, emotional/psychological abuse, implied stalking behaviour.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags
> 
> Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes you will see.

Roman numbly accepted his second hot chocolate of the day, sipping at the delicious sweet liquid as Virgil walked him to the front of the building with an arm around his waist.

Virgil was absolutely smitten with the small boy next to him now wearing his black and purple patched hoodie, purple looked good on his boy.

After their little fun activity Virgil carried Roman to the restroom where he attempted to clean the sticky substance of the others top with little success, and since he hated seeing the other looking like a kicked kitten because  _ he  _ had failed at something he decided on settling on giving up his hoodie, he had a spare in his dad’s office anyway. 

Plus did he mention how adorable the other looked drowning in his hoodie? 

  
  


Roman was thinking up excuses he could tell Janus about why he was wearing this hoodie

The thought of lying to the only person who seemed to care for him, despite it not being his job, or him getting anything out of it, made him feel disgusting. 

Even more so than when Virgil did that stuff to him.

It was a whole other level of disgust. To deceive the only person who cared about him, as if he hadn't done that enough already. Janus shouldn't have adopted him, he didn't deserve the love Janus had to offer, he should tell him to go pick another more deserving kid, heaven knows there were plenty of them.  _ Disgusting whores  _ like him don't deserve nice things.

_ God,  _ if Janus  _ knew _ what kind of person Roman was… he didn't want to think about the anger, disappointment, disgust and whatever else Janus may feel towards him, he didn't want the other to  _ look  _ at him with those emotions. Perhaps it was selfish of him but when Roman was sent back to the orphanage he wanted to keep the memories of Janus being nice to him, smiling at him as he played with Iris… he didn't want the few happy moments he had with him tainted. It felt worse knowing his time spent with Janus had been the happiest he had felt in such a long time.

He wasn't aware he was crying till Virgil, pulled him around to face him and began wiping the tears away, he then took the to-go cup from his hands and placed it on the wall beside them,  _ when did they get outside? _

"Oh Princey, come here." Virgil mumbled, pulling him in for a hug.

Roman couldn't stop himself from sobbing against the other's chest, hating how secure he felt in the others arms.

"What's the matter, kitten? Talk to me."

"I-I d-don't w-want J-Janus t-to hate me." He sobbed.

"For what… heh, for being a whore? If it makes you feel better baby, that information's in your file, so if he's read that then he already knows."

Virgil started snickering as Roman stiffened in his arms, "Didn't you know that Princey? It's why no one wants anything to do with you, no one wants to adopt a whore into their family… makes you wonder what your new daddys expects from you? Though with his past, I'm not surprised he adopted you."

"Y-your l-lying!" He cried trying to pull away, only for Virgil to hold him tighter, a hand tugging at his hair forcing his head back. He glared up at the other’s smirking face.

"Oh baby why lie when the truth is so much more satisfying, besides it's just basic research, even you should be able to do it."

"I - " Roman was cut off when the other kissed him once more, it was more harsher than the last few times, and he even reached down to squeeze his ass once more, causing an unwilling moan to escape.

Virgil pulled back with a laugh, "Finish your hot chocolate, I'll see you tomorrow slut~"

  
  


Roman was glad to see the back of him, he didn't relax till he was gone. Had he mentioned how much he hated himself? He couldn't tell if he hated how his body would respond to his touches or how he actually felt safe in the other’s arms, what the hell was wrong with him?

  
  


At least he was alone now.

  
  


Some of the other students actually looked at him now, looks of dark amusement or pity were thrown his way, but none approached him. He was kinda glad about that. 

Finally a familiar car pulled up and figure got out.

Before Roman was aware of it he was running towards the car, his arms wrapping around a familiar figure as another sob tore from his throat. 

If he had thought Virgil's arms felt secure around him it was nothing compared to Janus' hug.

Janus who held him back with no questions, a hand gently rubbing his back in soothing circles, gentle words telling him it was all ok, and that he  _ was _ going to be ok.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He cried into the other's shoulder.

"Hey shush, you don't ever need to apologise for having feelings understand?"

Roman nodded against him. Janus held on tighter.

"Tell you what when we go home later we'll eat a pint of Ben and Jerry's each ok?"

Roman giggled, "Ok."

"Now, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened?" Janus asked.

"I… I can't… I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about my dear… so who's jumper is this?"

"Some guy… he asked if I could stay around his tomorrow night." He mumbled, hating the feeling of guilt settling into his stomach like a brick.

"On a school night?"

"His dad's a teacher." Was that a lie?

"Well if his dad says it's ok, and it's something you want to do, then I'm ok with it. I'm glad you managed to make a friend today." Janus said, his voice proud and hopefully.

Roman felt like shit.

"Yeah…"

"Whelp, as much as I love giving hugs - especially for you - I do sadly have an appointment to keep, which reminds me, I phoned ahead and asked if it would be alright for you to join us this session, they said it was fine, you don't have to say anything of course whilst we're in there, I just want you to get a feel for what therapy is like and find out how it may benefit you. I really do hope you'll consider going regularly, even if you wanted me to be with you or if you wanted to go alone."

"I promise I'll consider it… I guess I'll see how it goes today." He muttered, not wanting to disappoint the other.

Janus smiled down at him, glad the other was considering, he wanted nothing more than for this boy to be happy and healthy, and he was sure that therapy was the way to go.

"That's all I ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You sure about that Jan?
> 
> Me, starting this chapter: "Lets see if we can make you be a little nicer to Roman today, Virgil."
> 
> Virgil: "How about no?"


	16. An invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: obsessive behaviour, controlling behaviour
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything

As Jamus parked up at the office Roman subtlety took a photo of the building, too self conscious to have himself in the photo, Virgil had said it was preferable, and preferable didn't mean necessary… right?

Either way he sent the photo and waited for the response as he followed Janus inside.

His phone was quick to vibrate in his pocket.

**_Daddy 💜:_ ** _Feeling too nervous for a selfie kitten? Afraid_ daddy _will tell you off for not taking therapy seriously?_

Roman chose to ignore the text for a moment, not looking at his phone again till he was sat down in the waiting room whilst Janus went to reception to sign in.

**_Daddy_ ** **💜** **_:_ ** _I know when you've read my messages Princey, perhaps I should add another rule that you must respond the moment you've read them, or are you that stupid its taking you this long to process what you're reading._

**_Sex Kitten_ ** 👑 **_:_ ** _Jeez I was just walking inside. I don't like taking photos of myself, that isn't a crime._

**_Daddy_ ** **💜** **_:_ ** _Oh but Princey with a pretty face like yours, it practically is. No matter I'll soon get you taking photos of yourself, I'll even take some for you tomorrow. Speaking of, did you ask if you could stay at mine?_

**_Sex Kitten_ ** 👑 **_:_ ** _I did… he said I could… he thinks you must be a friend for lending me your hoodie._

**_Daddy_ ** **💜** **_:_ ** _I am your friend~_

**_Sex Kitten_ ** 👑 **_:_ ** _Sure…_

**_Daddy_ ** **💜** **_:_ ** _Oh don't be like that Princey, I know deep down you like me, you're lucky I think your little 'playing hard to get' act is adorable. But it won't be long till that pretty little mouth of yours will be spilling 'I love you's', whether from around my dick or when you're clinging off my arm with that cute little smile over your face… ideally covered in cum_ 🖤💜

**_Sex Kitten_ ** 👑 **_:_ ** _… Wow… you're such a romantic…_

  
  


**_Daddy_ ** **💜** **_:_ ** _I try~ Anyway, I need to get to work, text me when you're done with therapy, and let me know where you're going after. Understand?_

**_Sex Kitten_ ** 👑 **_:_ ** _Yes Virgil,_ I get it!

**_Daddy_ ** **💜** **_:_ ** _Oooh kitten, remind me to work on your attitude, I can practically_ hear _the sass through the phone. Cya later slut~_ 💜🖤

  
  


Roman let out a tired sigh as he put his phone away.

"You alright kid?" Janus asked with concern, having watched as the teen texted away, a clear look of annoyance on his face as he did. Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to see what was exchanged but he was concerned that perhaps the others number had gotten leaked or something and he was getting bullied… but surely that stuff wouldn't happen right away on the first day.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about… how long till we have to go in?"

"Now actually." Another voice spoke up, startling both father and son. 

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the similar reaction from the two.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to make you both jump, shall we head in?" Dr. Picani said.

As the two got up to walk in Emile froze at the sight of Janus' new son. He had of course known about the other adopting, Janus had talked enough in session about doing it, he had tried persuading the doctor to find perhaps a single father with children already, so Janus wouldn't have to go straight into this alone, alas his hints fell on deaf ears.

But this boy… Emile didn't believe in coincides, so seeing the younger (and cleaner) looking version of his eldest, he knew that it was meant to be.

_Oh Remus will be so ecstatic to know I've found his brother!_ He thought excitedly to himself. He had meet Remus back when he worked at a psychiatric hospital, he had been on the children's ward when he met the young teen at the time, the boy had been obsessed with finding his little brother, an obsession he held onto even now.

He felt giddy as he followed the pair into his office and sat down at his desk, he had been harbouring feelings for Janus for quite some time now, however the other never really seemed to catch on to this. Though he wasn't surprised given the other's previous history, he had been burnt once before in the name of _love,_ quite literally, so Emile opted to take it slow and ease the other in, but now that _Roman_ was added to the mix he may just have to speed things along a little.

"Right let's begin shall we?"

  
  
  


Roman found himself answering the doctors questions with a lot more ease each time, the man's somewhat goofy nature helped ease him, the fact he knew almost as much Disney - if not more - as he did helped. It also helped how relaxed Janus was around the man, obviously he clearly trusted this person, he'd have to ask later how long Janus had been seeing this person.

"Now I know this may seem… a little too personal but, given that your new here Roman, I don't suppose you have many friends yet?"

"Umm n-no, not y-yet." He said, looking at Janus to see if he answered right, Janus just smiled at him reassuringly.

"Then I'd like to offer you both to come to mine for dinner, I know you've declined in the past before Janus," he was just going to pretend that it didn't hurt each time, "But Roman's just a few years younger than my sons, so I'm sure they will get along fabulously."

The pair seemed to think it over for a moment before Janus chuckled, "Well, I guess there's no harm in it, can't say no forever can I?" He laughed, "What do you think Roman? It may be nice to talk to others your age."

Maybe he'll actually make some friends with Virgil not around.

"O-Ok… maybe it'll be fun."

"That's the spirit kiddo, making friends is an important part of life, friends mean having others there for you in your time of need, or just in general, it's always nice building relationships with others just to have someone to talk to and laugh with." Emile offered encouragingly.

Roman nodded in agreement despite having no idea what the other was talking about.

"Well shall we say Friday night?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Virgil wrote "Sex Kitten" in his phone for Roman with a crown icon and Wrote Daddy in Romans with a purple heart for himself, he just loves that couple shit 💜 
> 
> Lmao I really hated this chapter, it was meant to be good but I couldn't think of any cartoons of the top of my head fro Emile to quote so I just didn't have the therapy session 🙃 
> 
> But it's still a needed transition piece, and now Roman has something to look forward to at the end of the week


	17. Shower before dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!READ ME!!⚠️  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con elements, phone sex? Facetime sex? But its not. I dunno how to tag this, controlling behaviour
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

After agreeing to attend dinner Friday the pair left, heading straight home. 

Roman even got to help Janus make dinner, they were making homemade pizza, he actually had a lot of fun, he even started a great flour war, though they both agreed to a tye in the end before Janus sent him off to get cleaned up.

It was such a lovely time having a laugh and relaxing around the other, he could almost forget the absolute shit show of a day he had… almost.

  
  


Entering the bathroom he couldn't help but check his phone for the time, his smile falling when he saw another message from Virgil 

**_Daddy_ ** **💜** **_:_ ** _What are you doing now?_

**_Sex kitten_ ** **👑** **_:_ ** _I was just helping out making dinner…_

**_Daddy_ ** 💜 **_:_ ** _And now?_

Roman let out a tired sigh, he could tell if he said nothing the other wouldn't believe him or just spam him with texts non-stop… he just worried about his reaction to the truth.

**_Sex kitten_ ** 👑 **_:_ ** _I'm about to clean up._

**_Daddy_ ** **💜:** _As in?_

**_Sex kitten_ ** **👑:** _As in I'm about to take a shower._

**_Daddy_ ** **💜:** 😏😏😏 _Oh, why don't you send me a picture._

And feeling a little bolder when the other wasn't actually around him, he did.

**_Daddy_ ** **💜:** _Ha ha funny._

**_Sex kitten_ ** **👑:** _I thought so._

Roman nearly dropped his phone when it started ringing with the captions **_Daddy_ ** 💜 **_is face timing you_ ** popping up… hesitantly he answered.

He didn't know what he was expecting but seeing a smirking and clearly shirtless Virgil wasn't it, though he couldn't see anything below the other collarbones it still caused him to flush.

"Umm… H-Hello?"

Virgil snickered, "Hello Princey~" he purred, his static voice seemingly echoing around the room, the sound suddenly making Roman weary that perhaps Janus could hear from downstairs.

Virgil must have been thinking the same thing, "Go turn the shower on Princey."

"But I'm not in it!" He couldn't possibly considering wasting water! Especially hot water.

Virgil rolled his eyes through the phone, "Just do it Princey, make the water cold if it will make you feel better but make sure it's on high."

Roman grumbled lightly but did as the other asked. 

"Good boy." Virgil praised as the sound of water running filled the room.

"Now, you can't shower in those clothes can you." He mocked lightly with a leer on his face, delighted that he could still make the other flush. 

"Be a good boy and lean your phone on the counter so daddy can watch you strip~" He purred, laughing at the look of despair and shame that crossed his kittens face.

"V-Virgil please I - "

"Now now Princey, do what daddy says… _or else._ "

Roman closed his eyes as the feeling of defeat washed over him. It was still Monday… just one day and this _emo fucking nightmare_ had already broken him.

"Yes Virgil." He mumbled _,_ moving to set the phone on the counter and having it propped up against one of the bottles. He took a few steps back till Virgil told him to stop. He could hear some sort of tapping noise and realised that Virgil must have been on his laptop.

"Alright kitten why don't you get ready for your shower~"

Taking a shaky breath Roman began removing his clothes, he had taken Virgils hoodie off when he came in, putting on a loose fitting long sleeve-t on instead, he couldn't imagine how angry the other would be if he had gotten flour over it.

He ignored the groan Virgil let out and instead chucked his shirt in the corner by the door. 

His hands began shaking as he removed his jeans and socks and put them with his top.

He hesitated on removing his boxers, eyes flicking up to his phone, Virgil's smug expression looked back.

"So fucking gorgeous kitten~ Don't feel embarrassed baby, I've already seen it all before, you can show me again~"

He removed his boxers, tears slipping from his eyes.

Virgil moaned at the sight of his kitten naked.

"Why don't you give me a twirl baby." 

Roman slowly walked in a circle, hating how he could hear the sounds of bed-sheets rustling and Virgil letting out more soft groans.

"Such a perfect ass you've got kitten, can't wait to finally fuck it. Place your hands on the wall behind you and bend over a little for daddy."

He swallowed and did as instructed, death seemed like a valid option for him right now if he wouldn't feel guilty for Janus finding his body.

"Bend over a little more, that's it baby, _fuck!_ Reach a hand around and open yourself up a little for me. _That's it."_

Roman kept his arm locked in place as the other reached back so he could part his cheeks for the other to see. God how he hated this.

Virgils groaning had picked up along with the rustling, "Spread your legs a little more kitten. _Fuck._ That's it, such a good boy for daddy aren't you. You want me to fuck that tight little ass of yours don't you. Fuck tell daddy you want that~"

"I w-want that daddy, I want you to f-fuck me." He said, just loud enough for Virgil to hear clearly but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

" _Mmm fuck_ oh kitten when I get my hands on _you."_

He made Roman say a few more things before he was cumming with a low moan of Romans name.

Roman never hated his name more.

"Oh Princey, just wait till tomorrow… Which reminds me tomorrow you can wear my hoodie to school, and then you can pack that cute stitch jumper to wear Wednesday."

"Y-Yes Virgil."

"Enjoy your shower baby." He said before hanging up.

  
  


Roman didn't even bother changing the temperature of the water before getting in, uncaring as the cold water slowly made his skin go numb, his fingers stiff as he cleaned his hair… at some point he found himself sat on the floor in the shower crying his heart out, loud and ugly like. He didn't know how long he was there for until there was knocking on the door, Janus' concerned voice calling out to him.

"Roman, sweetheart, are you ok, are your hurt?"

His fingers were so numb he struggled turning the water off.

"I-I'm n-not h-hurt… I'm _s-s-sorry."_ He sobbed.

"Oh honey, darling, can you come out here?"

Roman stumbled out of the shower, grabbing a big fluffy towel and wrapping it around himself and then opened the door stumbling straight into Janus' open arms.

"Oh darling it's alright, you’re ok, I've got you. Come on let's go get you in your pj's. We have pizza and ice cream downstairs just calling our names." He promised, guiding his son to his bedroom feeling heartbroken.

Just what had happened to set the teen off like this?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about how shit last chapter was so have some more angst ♡♡


	18. Janus Sanders tries to be a good dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: absentee minded person, sad Roman
> 
> Let me know if I missed any warnings
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes you will see

Janus gently coaxed Roman into his room and sat him on the edge of his bed, momentarily leaving to pull out a pair of new pajamas he brought for him. He grabbed the most fluffiest and comfiest pair and placed them next to the teen on the bed.

"Sweetheart can you hear me?"

Roman gave a nod, though Janus noticed how unfocused his eyes were.

"Do you think you can get dressed for me whilst I step out of the room or would you like some help."

Roman shrugged in response, tears still leaking silently from his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, come here let me help you." He cooed softly, grabbing the towel and gently rubbing at his skin and hair to dry him off, Janus' heart melted at just how small the other looked wrapped up in the towel, but he could feel his heartbreaking at how broken and defeated the teen looked. He was going to have to try and get the teen to open up to him, he had to find out what happened to cause a reaction like this… but he knew it wouldn't be easy. 

Picking up the fluffy pyjama jumper he gently placed it over the boys head, his arms automatically coming up to put through the sleeves.

He then put the pants on over the teens feet and tugged them up to his thighs as far as he could before standing up and making Roman stand with him so he could pull them up the rest of the way.

He then gently sat them both back down and pulled Roman against him, his face burrowing into his chest.

He just held him silently as he began to shake and cry a little harder, gently stroking his back and his hair.

  
  


After a moment Roman finally pulled back and wiped at his tired red eyes to get rid of the tears there.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He said once more.

"You're alright darling, shall we head downstairs? I think you need some water."

Roman nodded and took hold of Janus' hand.

  
  


Once downstairs Janus left him on the sofa to fetch some drinks. 

When he came back he was pleased to see a small smile on his face, he still looked absolutely devastated but it was something, looking to see what Roman was looking at he couldn't help but smile too.

Iris had come out and pressed his snout to the glass, it's mout now slight parted as his fangs stuck out. His snake was special, in every sense of the word… it's almost like he knew Roman needed cheering up.

Setting his drink down and handing Roman his to drink, Janus made his way to the tank to pull Iris out. 

Turning back he was glad to see Roman had drank half of his water and was now watching him curiously.

He smiled and walked over to theen and gently deposited Iris around his neck, pleased with how Roman giggled and the way his eyes lit up once more.

"I think someone wanted to say hello… at least I'm going to assume that pressing his snout to the glass meant that anyway."

Roman giggled again, "He's silly." He said in a small childlike voice.

"He is." He wisely nodded.

He knew he should question the teen… but seeing him finally relaxing made him hesitate… he didn't want to say or push anything and cause the poor thing to have another episode…

He'll let it go for now, instead opting to put on some Disney films and letting the teen relax with Irish before dishing out their dinners.

Then continued to watch films and eat ice cream cuddled up together on the sofa till it was bedtime.

"Come on honey, let's get you to bed." He cooed at the sleepy teen.

Roman blinked at him before yawning and nodding.

He helped the teen up the stairs to his room and then tucked him into bed, whispering gentle reassurances as he stroked his hair, waiting until the teen finally drifted off before leaving the room.

  
  


Once in his own room he let out a tired sigh, he wasn't sure if letting it go was the right thing, but he didn't want to cause more harm by bringing it up again… perhaps he should talk to him in the morning? Or maybe when he gets home from - _oh!_ But he won't be here after school will he, he had asked to stay at a friend's… would he still want to do that? Perhaps he should talk in the morning…

Letting out another sigh he collapsed onto his bed and pulled out his phone, staring at the second contact he had in his phone… it was a little late, but he knew the other would be up… not to mention he had given him permission to call if need be… he dialed the number.

"Janus?" The confused voice of Dr. Picani answered, his voice static in his ear.

"Hey… sorry to call so late but…"

"Hey don't worry about it! I'm happy to hear from you no matter the time of day," he then chuckled, "My boys were awake anyway. Is there something the matter?"

"Its… Roman… d-did you notice… any unusual behaviour from him earlier when we were in your office?"

"Unusual how… like aggressive?"

"No no… more like _sad._ "

Janus listened as the other hummed in thought. 

"Well… yes I did, but he's had a hard life Janus, he's bound to carry that sadness with him, this I'm sure you know quite well yourself… which means something happened for you to call me, correct?"

Janus released a shaky breath, "Y-Yeah I-he was taking so long in the shower, when I went up to check on him I could hear him crying, I tried coaxing him out and when he did the poor thing fell straight into my arms. He was somewhere between being lucid and unperceiving to the things I was saying… I… when I picked him up from school he was crying then, he didn't tell me what happened though, however I'm sure that's what caused _this_. I'm worried about him, I don't want to force him to talk to me about it when it can easily set him off, but I also don't want him to be bottling it all up… should I talk to him tomorrow morning or…"

"This may be one of those situations where you just have to take a step back and wait, if it gets worse step in, if not then you know you did the right thing by giving him som breathing space. This is an emotional time for him Jan, he's finally got a home of his own and a loving parent, it's possibly an overreaction more than anything else, he's expecting the worst to happen and being riddled with hormones is just making him a little more emotional. Though like I said if you think he is getting worse try talking to him, if not I'll be happy to pen him in for a session, you can be present too if you like."

Janus let out a tired sigh, "Thank you Dr. Picani."

"Please Jan, call me Emile." The cheery voice responded.

Janus was tempted to respond with 'Don't call me Jan', instead he thanked _Emile_ once more and bid the other goodnight.

  
  


He'll just have to keep his eye on the teen then, he supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the last two chapters (and if we're being honest the ones before that too) were angsty, so I figured I'd give you a fluffy chapter.... well as fluffy a chapter can be when in a story of angst~


	19. Odd thoughts pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️  
> Warnings: Mentions of Rape/non-con (nothing graphic), obsessive behaviour, controlling behaviour, referenced/implied child abuse, referenced smoking
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

The next morning Roman walked to school alone, it's not that he didn’t want to spend time with Janus, but rather he wanted to have one moment alone today.

Janus had promised he'd pick him up from school or from his friends if Roman wanted to leave and come home, no matter the time. Roman had just smiled and hugged him longer, promising he'll call if needed but will text him later to let him know he was ok

He wished he really could just stay at home.

But Virgil had already messaged him that morning, telling him to meet him by the school gates.

So it was with a heavy heart he bid Janus goodbye, gave him one final hug then left.

  
  


The walk to the school was a pleasant one, he had to walk through a wooded area and he could hear a lake running nearby, the flowers had bloomed so beautifully around him, and every once in a while a light breeze would shake the leaves from the trees. 

But Roman found himself enjoying the walk less and less.

The closer he got to the school, the more the feeling of dread took over his heart, he could feel it's cold grip squeezing around him so tightly as if it could possibly crush the life out of him then and there.

  
  


He kept going.

  
  


All too soon he reached his destination, and just as expected Virgil was there waiting for him. 

Since Roman was currently wearing Virgil's purple hoodie, he had instead gone with a black hoodie that had a grey checkered pattern over it, he wore the same loose fitting pants he had worn the day before and was just leaning against the wall… was he smoking? 

As Roman got closer he noticed that Virgil was indeed smoking, and scrunched up his nose. When he was thirteen Roman used to steal cigarettes from the workers and then hide away and smoke, he did this for about a year before he was caught. He had ended up being forced to watch videos that showed the damage caused from smoking, he was then forced to smoke two packs in one go, his throat had been messed up for nearly a week after that.

He hadn't smoked since.

The smell of the smoke made him feel sick now. He wondered if Virgil knew about that incident already.

Virgil didn't notice him approaching to busy scrolling through his phone, Roman was loathed to draw attention to himself, but he was sure he would be mocked if he was caught just standing idly by like a lost puppy.

"H-Hey." He said, as he got closer, blushing when he realised the other had on headphones so probably couldn't even hear him anyway.

He was sure he heard people snickering around him, he just hoped it was in his head.

Hesitantly he reached out to tap on the others arm, before he could make contact however a hand shot out and gripped tightly around his wrist yanking him forward.

He let out a scared squeak as he was pulled right into Virgil's space, the other's angry and cold glare made him absolutely terrified, but then his gaze softened and he let go of his wrist.

Roman whimpered as he cradled his wrist to his chest, jeez was that emo packing beneath those baggy dark clothes.

Virgil removed his headphones, "I'm sorry Princey, automatic reactions you know."

Staring at his scared kitten clutching his wrist, something swells up inside of him, an amalgamation of emotions: guilt, sadness, regret, glee, exultation,  _ love _ . These feelings pushed and shoved at each other.

It almost made him feel sick. 

He pulled the smaller teen against him, gently cradling him in his arms. 

He wanted  _ everything  _ from this boy.

He wanted  _ everything  _ for this boy.

He's never felt so intensely before. 

His dad had explained that it was love, how he had felt this way too. 

It was normal.

Love was terrifying.

But fuck if he wasn't going to give it his all, this boy was  _ his _ .

"Shush kitten everything's alright, I didn't mean to scare or hurt you." He cooed to the other.  _ Not this time at least. _

Roman was trembling in his arms, his poor pathetic kitten. How had he survived so long without him? The little prince must have literally been hanging onto life by a thread. A thin, slowly fraying, thread.

  
  


His pretty little royal kitty  _ needed _ him.

"Come on Princey let's get you something sweet." Virgil said moving so he had one arm around the others waist, taking the bag that obviously had his clothes for the next day and putting it over his shoulder. 

He walked them to his dads office, not bothering to knock on the door, knowing his dad would always be happy to see him.

Indeed Patton looked up with a frown that quickly broke into a smile at the sight of his son, it widened further at the sight of the small teen that was practically curled up against his son.

"Hey kiddo, to what do I owe this joyous visit. No ones being mean to you guys are they?" Patton asked with a frown, if he ever found out anyone was hurting his kiddo…

"Nah dad, it's all good, I just wanted to leave Romans bag in here, he's staying over tonight remember?" 

Patton blinked then grinned once more, "Oh of course how could I forget… I was a little surprised to hear your dad agreed to this kiddo, especially on a school night." He said addressing Roman.

The teen looked startled at being adressed and flushed brightly, "O-oh well… I said that you were a teacher so obviously it would be ok… " 

Patton just chuckled, "Either way I'm glad you can stay, Virgil just can't stop talking about - "

"Alright then dad we gotta go now, talk to you later." Virgil interrupted, making Patton chuckle once more.

"Alright then kiddo, see you soon and have a good day - try and actually do some lessons today yeah? You can leave his bags in the corner." 

Virgil gave a nod, momentarily dropping off the bags then going back to his kitten, the little thing looked so nervous, pretty blue eyes darting between him and his dad.

How did this pathetic creature get by without him?

Once more he wrapped an arm around the other and pulled him in close. Bidding fair well to his dad one more time he began walking them both to the cafe in the library. He could still feel his kitten trembling against him. It was so  _ weak _ . 

  
  


He left his kitten at the table they sat at the day before then went up to order their drinks. 

There was a new worker today.

  
  
  


Roman watched Virgil walk away, he couldn't stop his leg from shaking up and down anxiously. He was terrified for what this day has in store for him, for what Vrigil had in store.

  
  
  


He didn't want to be raped again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's thoughts on Roman are getting more intense just after spending a day with the other teen, he was obsessed before after one meeting, but now...


	20. Odd thoughts pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con elements, obsessive behaviour, controlling behaviour, referenced/implied child abuse
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

Roman found himself humming in delight once more as he drank the hot chocolate, honestly he could probably drink one of these everyday.

Of course the sweet turned sour when his thoughts turned to the other teen sat next to him, sipping away at his own coffee. 

He could feel his skin prickle whenever Virgil stared at him, and he didn't mean that the other teen would glance over at him, oh no, he meant the teen would _stare._

It was quite disturbing really.

  
  


He couldn't help but look over to check, and yep those brown eyes were watching him curiously, almost like he was waiting for something to happen.

He quickly looked away and back down at the table… Virgil had taken his phone from him… he wasn't sure why since he tried telling him the only other person that he would ever message would be Janus - though they hadn't actually texted each other yet, not having needed too - but he took it anyway to look through just to make sure he wasn't lying… Virgil said he would be forced to punish him if he ever tried to lie about something like that.

As far as Virgil was concerned Roman didn't need anyone else other than him.

  
  


Of course that wasn't the only reason he took the others phone, he wanted to set up Instagram for him, and Snapchat too, he knew his little prince would soon grow more confident with taking selfies, and will no doubt enjoy the filters, of course he would be his only contact for Snapchat but he was looking forward to the millions of selfies.

As for Instagram, well that was just another way for him to show off his kitten to the world. Everyone can admire his pretty baby, but they could never have him.

He'd wait till later to give the phone back though.

For now he couldn't help but stare.

His Prince was so nervous. 

  
  


His eyes narrowed.

  
  


"Have you got something to tell me?" He questioned, _what was the little shit not telling him._

Roman looked at him startled, innocent eyes widened with confusion, "N-No?" He questioned with uncertainty. 

Was this a trick question? Was he actually meant to say something to the other? He had already given a - admittedly quiet - thank you for the drink.

  
  


Virgil nearly growled at the other, "You sure about that? Because you don't sound it… if I find out you're fucking hiding something from me you little bitch I'm going to - "

Roman let out a stressed cry, "I'm not hiding anything I promise, I'm just sca-nervous…"

"About?" He demanded to know, **_he had to know._ **

"I-I've never stayed o-over at s-someones before." He mumbled. A truth and a lie.

The statement was true, but that wasn't what had him so nervous.

Virgil's expression softened, he reached out to gently cup the other's face, forcing him to face him.

"Oh Princey you don't have anything to worry about. I've already got everything planned out for us, you'll have fun tonight promise~"

He then pulled the other in for a kiss. It was soft at first, just a gentle pressing of lips, but then he grew greedy for more. He forced his tongue inside, quickly wrestling the other's tongue into submission then exploring and tasting him. Minty sweet. 

He shifted on the seat then pulled his kitten closer, hands roaming over the others body with need, wanting to feel as much of him as he possibly could, groaning with delight as the others body pressed against him.

He practically had the other in his lap now, Roman’s arms winding around his neck.

He was still trembling.

  
  


So fucking pathetic.

He groaned as he began forcing the others body to grind down against his, feeling himself grow hard, he could feel his kitten growing hard too.

"Oh fuck kitten, I can't wait for tonight," he breathed against the other's soft lips, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight baby, I can barely wait. You're gonna be screaming my name and begging me for more. You'll soon forget you were ever nervous to come over." He said before kissing him once again.

  
  
  


And that was what Roman was afraid off.

  
  


He was afraid to realise his wasn't going to avoid _being_ with the other tonight… even if he didn't really want to be with the other, he knew saying 'no' meant nothing to Virgil.

  
  


But he was more terrified he'll end up enjoying it like the other said.

That he really would be crying out the others name begging for more. 

He couldn't help how his body would respond to Virgil's touches.

It was something that was still so new to him, never having really experimented before, there was no one he had ever liked, and even if there was his fake reputation at school made him keep people at arms length, and it wasn't like he could just _play_ with himself, having to share a room with a bunch of other kids really put a dampener on wanting to masturbate.

  
  


Not to mention any of that sort of thing reminded him off…

He was only eight.

  
  
  


He couldn't help but start crying his body shaking with silent sobs as tears pured from his eyes.

  
  


But Virgil didn't care.

He pulled away for a second to gently wipe away at the tears, he the gently kissed his forehead, his nose, then back to that deliciously soft and sweet mouth.

  
  


He could guess why his baby was crying.

  
  


He had read the other's file after all.

  
  
  


But his baby was just going to have to get over it. He was sure after yesterday it was clear to Roman, he wasn't going to let go, not now, not ever.

* * *

  
  


Janus stared blankly at his computer screen, he really needed to be getting on with work but all he could think about was his so - _was Roman_. The teen had tried to pretend he was fine, but Roman wasn't a good liar, and he was a professional at that…

When Roman left he looked like he was walking to his death… he wasn't so sure listening to Picani was such a good idea, maybe he should have insisted the other spend the day at home, let his friend know they could hang out on the weekend or something… maybe he should ring the teen now, tell him he was coming to get him from school.

Before he could settle on that decision however, the phone rang.

Unknown number, _now who could that be?_

He answered.

"Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's calling Janus? The answer may shock you.
> 
> I felt bad for not updating yesterday, so have two updates~
> 
> Also look at that, we're 20 chapters in now, felt like the other day we were only at like 12 or something XD


	21. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con elements, obsessive behaviour, controlling behaviour, referenced/implied child abuse, Foster system/care mention, blackmail
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Janus Sanders?"

"Speaking?"

"Ah, hello! My name is Melissa Allen, I work at Grange Hills fostering and care agency. We have you registered as a potential foster father, is this something you would still be able to do?"

Janus practically lit up at the thought, he had another spare room of course, it was a little smaller than Roman’s but it still had the same amount of furniture.

"Of course! Though I should mention I've recently adopted, I hope this doesn't cause any issues?"

"Oh no not all, the boy you'll be fostering is very well mannered… he's been through a few rough places sadly, some of these homes just slip through the cracks you see, not to mention a lot of decent families turn him away for seemingly being too cold… personally I think he just deals with his emotions a little differently than the rest of us, he's exceedingly smart though I will say that. We'd need to move him today ideally, it's a little short notice I know and I do apologise for that, but well emergency placements often are." The woman explained.

"No need for apologise, I understand. I'm more than happy for him to come and stay, in fact Roman's staying around a friend's tonight so it will give me some time to get to know him and then give me time to explain to Roman about the situation."

"Ahh that is wonderful news! You say your sons at a friend's house… on a school night?" 

Janus chuckled, "He's lucky his friend's dad is a teacher."

The lady chuckled in understanding, "Ahh I see. Well I'll be around in about an hour's time with him if that's alright?"

"Certainly, what's his name by the way?"

* * *

  
  


Roman didn't know why Virgil even bothered going to class if all he was gonna do was make him sit in the corner so he could easily crowd him and then start making out with him. Honestly at this point he'd almost wish the other would suggest they skip or something, he knew he wasn't going to get away from any of this… but he'd at least prefer it without an audience… especially an on edge really not wanting to be there audience, it just heightened  _ his _ need to not be there.

  
  


Virgil just liked mocking his peers this way. For years he had always been that anxious victim, of course as he got older he learned to stand up for himself and how to make himself look scary then when he was twelve Patton adopted him, and things got even better. Patton owned everything,  _ literally. _ That's what happened when you end up investing and buying most of the shares in all the businesses around, and of course by owning so much it made him powerful, and by extension it made Virgil powerful, to fuck with him was to fuck with Patton, and if they wanted it then it would only be too easy to ruin  _ your _ life. 

He remembered when he first started school here Patton got the job as the headmaster to be there for him, at first he had been embarrassed, certain he would be bullied for it, which he was. But then after telling Patton those kids would suddenly be afraid, their once expensive clothing and accessories, becoming cheap and tacky as their family struggled to find a job till they apologised to Virgil and begged him to do something. Soon all he had to do was say a few threatening words and stare people down before they were doing his bidding, no one dared fuck with him and if he told them to jump they'd ask how high. If he told them to give him good grades, then he was an A* student…

If he told them to ignore the new pretty boy struggling to get away from him, begging for help,  _ then they ignore it. _

Though he was giving Roman a little more credit there… the dumb little fuck didn't even beg. Just looked around helplessly as if expecting someone to turn around and swoop in to save him…

Though he didn't even do that now.

One day, that's all it took. One day, and his kitten was broken. Of course they still had a long way to go, his kitten still had an attitude and liked to talk back at times. But he was learning now, perhaps it was the fact he was threatening his new daddy as well? 

Either way he didn't really care.

  
  


Soon Roman would be  _ happy  _ at his side, thoughts of wanting to get away would be long gone.

  
  


For now he'll take what he has.

  
  


Which is a very small and shaky teen. That sometimes tasted a little salty when he kissed him, but the salt contrasted nicely with the sweet taste of the boy as well, so he didn't mind it really when he cried when they made out. Honestly he thought the boy was beautiful when he cried, so broken and devastated, all hope gone.  _ Beautiful. _

He sounded just as broken and beautiful when he suckled at the boy's neck, leaving bites and bruises all along his jawline as well.

  
  


If felt like five minutes and forever when the bell signalling the end of first class went. Once again all the kids and even the teacher rushed out of the class. Leaving the two behind. 

Virgil was about to drag them to the next class when Roman spoke up.

"V-Virgil… i-if w-we aren't going to be d-doing school work… can't we just… bunk off for a few hours?" Roman nervously asked.

Virgil blinked, surprised by the request, but then he was grinning widely, "You really are a trouble student aren't you? Alright then Prince we'll skip if that's what you want. Now where shall we go?" Virgil pondered.

  
  


Now Roman kinda regretted his request, because Virgil could just take him straight back to his and… 

But he hadn't really properly explored this new town yet… maybe that would be ok? But he also kind of wanted to do that with Janus - and Janus only - he didn't want Virgil tainting what could be good memories.

"Hmm I guess we could hang out at the mall for a bit." Virgil mumbled to himself thoughtfully.

  
  


Virgil almost cooed at the adorable sight his kitten made when he tilted his head to the side in confusion, he was sure he'd seen actual kitten do this too.

"But isn't that far?" He asked.

Virgil smirked, "It's not that far if you drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update at a random time, yes that right... I'll confess its nearly 6am and I haven't slept yet but this is pretty standard as I normally only sleep like 5ish hours anyway - I just hope my writing make sense this chapter lmao 
> 
> I'm sure you guys know what the call was about now though


	22. Shopping yet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️  
> Warnings: Raoe/non-con elements, reckless driving/speeding, sex toys/items, forced collaring, controlling relationships, forced relationships, implied public humiliation 
> 
> Let me know i miss any tags
> 
> Autocorrect on my phone has been worse than usual... so who knows how readable this chapter will be... its also 4am and I'm tired

Honestly Roman shouldn't be shocked that Virgil was an awful driver, its like he looked at the speed limit and assumed it was a challenge.

His nails dug into his seat, eyes squeezed shut as the world blurred by them at an alarming speed, Virgil's laughter washing over him like an ice cold wave.

"Hahaha, God Princey, you're so pathetic, just open your eyes."

  
  


"Not till you slow down."

  
  


"I'm not even driving that fast." Virgil scoffed.

"Tell that to my stomach, you left it back at school." Roman mumbled.

Virgil laughed once more, rolling his eyes, "So dramatic Princey, we're nearly there now." He informed.

  
  


Roman let out a shaky sigh, _thank god!_ He kinda wished he hadn't said anything now, just stayed at school where he knew he wouldn't end up dying in a car accident.

True to his word they were soon finally slowing down as Virgil parked his car at his usual space for when he went to work.

Roman removed his nails from his seat, taking another deep breath before removing his seat belt, and just as he was about to open the car door, the sound of Virgil’s chair making an odd whirring noise had him looking over, to see the other had pushed the chair as far back as it would go giving him more leg space. Virgil smirked at him as he shot out to grab the smaller male and yank him onto his lap, instantly forcing the other into a kiss. 

How often was Virgil planning on kissing him a day? 

Perhaps after their… get together that night… Virgil would start leaving him alone a little more. Well one could hope at least.

  
  


Eventually Virgil stopped kissing him, smirk firmly in place, it took him a second to bring his mind back to the present, Virgil just laughed at his dazed look.

"Come on Princey, let's go get something to eat." Virgil said, pushing his car door open then helping shuffle Roman out first. 

Roman stretched tiredly once he was outside, taking the moment to appreciate the cool breeze and the fact the world was still (well not really, he was aware it was spinning around on its axis but that wasn't the point) and not speeding on by.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and began pulling him towards the entrance. 

  
  


The mall wasn't too busy today, though that didn't really surprise him considering the time, he chanced a glance up, Virgil was looking straight ahead, a small smile on his face. 

His brain unhelpfully supplied how good looking the taller teen was.

Virgil glance down at him, smile shifting into a smirk, "Like what you see Princey?" 

Roman turned away quickly, his face heating up, "No." He mumbled, even he didn't quite believe it.

Virgil's arm tightened around him as he laughed again, "Sure you don't."

Roman wondered what had gotten him in such a good mood. He didn't care. But he hoped it stayed that way, it meant the other was less likely to get mad at him then.

  
  


Unsurprisingly - or maybe kind of because Virgil did say they were going to get food - they entered into hot topic first, he noticed some of the displays had changed, where there was once a green punk looking Jacket, there was now skeleton mannequin wearing a sale's top.

Virgil led them straight to the Disney section.

"There were some pieces that came in yesterday that I think would look adorable on you… _ahh!"_

Virgil pulled out a pink hoodie that had the kitten from the aristocats, Marie, on it. He held it up against the smaller teen judging the size, yep he'll definitely be drowning in it, "This one is quite fluffy on the inside so I know you'll like that." Virgil mumbled to himself, before going back too looking for more items of clothing, not seeing the adorable pout on Roman’s face as he thought to himself, _you don't know what I like_! But not saying that because, yeah, he liked the insides of his jumpers being fluffy, but honestly who didn't?

Virgil had seemingly picked him out an entire wardrobe before dragging him to the checkout, he had tried vehemently to protest against Virgil buying him _anything_ \- hell the things he expected in return from just getting him a drink - but the other just waved him off, Roman was horrified by the price, even with Virgil's added discount on top it was still expensive - Virgil didn't even bat an eye at the price. 

The next shop was tucked away. 

And for good reason.

  
  


Roman knew the blush on his face since entering the shop was still going strong on his face with no chance of fading in the near future, he didn't know they had sex shops inside malls.

Virgil was humming thoughtfully to himself as he looked over the different Prince/Princess collection pieces - sets of paddles, handcuffs, ropes, vibratory, dildos, pacifiers/gags, that were all a cutesy aesthetic - as well as collars and leashes that could go with the sets or on their own. Of course there were individual items, he didn't have to get a set, but he was sure his kitten would enjoy that, he already had a kit in mind, along with a few individual pieces, though he did already have some items back at home.

Roman was feeling extremely nervous at the amount of things Virgil was gathering. 

Suddenly Vigil turned to him with an almost-sinister looking grin.

"Which one did you want to wear first?" He asked pointing at two of the collars he was going to get (they weren't the only ones but he would say they were the most socially acceptable to wear).

They were both white leather with a silver coloured metal wording on them, one said 'Kitten' the other said 'Prince'.

Roman swallowed nervously. Why was he being asked that now? Virgil just grabbed the other ones and added them to the pile.

"I… I dunno." He mumbled.

Virgil clicked his tongue, "Come on _kitten_ chose one or I will for you." 

Roman flinched, the way Virgil called him kitten was so sexual, was that term always sexual when used to talk about someone? 

"I-I guess the P-Prince one then…" 

Virgil smiled at him, pleased, "There see, that wasn't hard now, was it?"

He then went to pay for everything, dragging Roman up to the counter with him. As the worker bagged the items Virgil stopped them from packing away the Prince collar, and with that same almost-sinister grin.

"Ready to try on your new collar Princey? Turn around baby." He commanded.

Roman stiffly obeyed, not wanting to cause a scene in the shop, especially when there were other customers and workers about.

Virgil secured the collar tightly around his neck before turning him back around checking it over, his grin seemed to widen more.

"Perfect." He praised.

He then finished paying for the items, whilst Roman stood next to him blushing even more than before.

The worker cooed at the sight of the shy little thing, turning to Virgil, "Are you both new to this? Are you sure he's ready to show off his publicly owned?"

Virgil's smile was shark like as he addressed the worker.

"Trust me, he's ready." The; _whether he likes it or not,_ wasn't said but everyone heard it.

The worker let out a hum but wisely choose to say no more. 

  
  


Was it pathetic of him to wish someone would say something on his behalf? It's not like he hadn't tried.

"Alright come on my little prince, let's _actually_ go eat now."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favourite collar Roman will have is a red velvet one with a diamond studied crown on it, very elegant... we'll ignore the fact it's for dogs.... or at least in this fic we will 👀


	23. Meeting a mirror pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Possessive behaviour, creepy behaviour, forced collaring - read main tags of the story as well (always do that incase of an update)  
> This chapter isn't to bad

Roman left the shop feeling more miserable than ever, the collar felt heavy around his neck, though he knew that was more in his head than it actually being too heavy, swallowing nervously however he could feel it restricting against him.

Virgil once more had his arm wound around his waist and was leading him to the food court, a smug smile on his face.

"You look so cute in a collar kitten, I can't wait to see what the other ones look like on you." Virgil cooed, pulling Roman in a little closer to press a kiss to his kittens head.

Roman kept his gaze firmly on the ground as he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, something he was soon going to regret as Virgil led them to a cafe, if he had been paying more attention he would have perhaps tried to beg the other to go somewhere else instead. As it was though, Roman didn't realise where they were till the other was gently forcing his chin up to look at the menu.

"This place seems quite enough." Virgil commented, sure his kitten would relax a little in the quieter environment.

Roman paled as he recognised the cafe as the one he went to with Janus over the weekend, he hoped that the other creep wasn't working today, he didn't know how either would react to one another, but he had a feeling it wouldn't bode well for him.

And of course like most things he hoped for, he was given the opposite. 

He could  _ feel  _ the blood draining from his face as Remy came walking out from what Roman assumed was the kitchen, he didn't realise he had practically pushed himself right up against Virgil, unconsciously attempting to hide.

Not that it would have worked anyway, as Virgil gently moved him more on display.

Roman kept his eyes averted as the other moved over to them - terrified of what was to come - what if they were friends?

"Well well well, look who it is~" Remy purred, his focus fully on the smaller male, almost completely unaware he was with someone else - almost. "Gotta say babe, you look so  _ good  _ with a collar around that pretty neck, makes me wonder just how good you'll look with - "

"Who the fuck are you?" Virgil's voice was surprisingly calm if not absolutely cold, the arm around his waist was now painfully crushing him, he tried to keep silent though. 

Remy blinked as he finally looked at the emo his sweet little angel was with, he could see the anger and possessiveness in the others cold eyes, it was like looking into a mirror.

Except he had better style~

"What's it to you babe?" Remy replied with a smirk, trying not to laugh at how the other's face darkened more, oh this one was going to be  _ fun  _ to mess with, he just knew it. Trust his angel to get stuck with someone like that, someone like  _ him _ \- couldn't he have just settled for the real thing instead? No matter he was sure the teen would be his before long - he had a plan and someone else was more than happy to help and luckily neither didn't mind sharing, but only between them of course. This little emo just  _ had  _ to go.

"Do you know how easily I can get you fired and this place closed down, my father practically owns everything in town." Virgil growled angrily, unaware of his ever tightening hold, Roman bit back another whimper.

"Is that so? Well considering my father owns this cafe as well as another business I think it's safe to say  _ your  _ father can't do  _ jack shit  _ babe~" Remy's smirk became gleeful as the others rage fully took over.

Roman was trembling now, he had never seen the other look so mad - but then again he'd only spent a day with him.

"L-Let's just leave." He pleaded, shrinking back when two sets of dark hungry eyes stared at him.

"No need to be scared darling, I'll deal with this fucker." Virgil cooed.

Remy snorted, " _ Darling  _ you won't be dealing with anything," he looked back at his scared angel, "You do look scared though babe, why don't you come out back and I'll get you something to drink and help you relax, we never did get to properly talk last time, why don't - "

"Stop talking to him! He's  _ mine _ , ain't no way in hell am I gonna allow a nobody loser like you to even  _ come near  _ whats mine, say goodbye to your job, I'm gonna make sure this place gets shut down." Virgil hissed before turning away, harshly pulling a now whimpering Roman after him, the sound of the others laughter following after them.

"Good luck with that babe, and I'll be seeing you soon angel face~"

Virgil growled loudly at the other's words, not bothering to retaliate, he wanted to find someplace quiet, he has some questions that need answering.

Roman meanwhile wished that the ground would open up and swallow him, was Virgil going to be angry at him because of the other, even though he hadn't really spoken to him - just told him to leave him alone.

If the dark expression thrown his way from the other was anything to go by then yes.

Virgil was most  _ definitely  _ angry with him.

  
  


Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and have just been sat on it, I'm not sure i like their interaction (also it short so I'm sorry about that)


	24. Going to Virgil's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!!!   
> Virgil being a creepy cookie, threats of violence and bodily harm, implied/threats of/plans of rape/non-con
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

Roman was trembling as Virgil pulled him along to a more quiet section of the mall, a little alley area that led out to one of the indoor parking lot exits.

Virgil gently pushed him into the wall, hands cupping his face with a softness Roman had not been expecting, especially when those dark, cold, angry eyes looked into his fear filled ones.

His voice was just as soft and cold as he said, "You better start talking baby before you make me do something I regret." 

The tremble carried over to his voice as Roman did his best to explain his innocence, "I-I- w-when me and J-Janus went shopping, the d-day I meet you, after w-we went to that cafe to e-eat, he was there then - I kept telling h-him to leave me a-alone - I swear that's the only time I saw him, I didn't r-realise till it was too late w-where we were." 

  
  


Virgil nodded slowly, thumbs gently wiping away his kitten's tears.  _ Pathetic slut. _

  
  


"You wouldn't lie to me, would you baby?" He softly asked.

Roman shook his head no, too afraid to open his mouth, sure he'd just start sobbing loudly instead. Virgil nodded slowly.

"Alright then baby, I believe you,  _ for now. _ If I find out you've been sneaking around to see that fucker I will break your fucking legs and chain you up inside where I can keep my eyes on you, do you understand?"

He had to restrain himself from moaning and grinding against the other at the cry of terror the little slut let out - the things this boy did to him, really he shouldn't be surprised that there was another already after his kitten, the little thing was just too tempting to resist, and the way those pretty eyes looked around so lost and desperate, practically begging to be made useful, well who could resist taking advantage.

Virgil would just have to do his best to make sure everyone know the kitten belonged to him~

  
  


"I-I u-under-understand,  _ please  _ Virgil, d-don't - "

Virgil smirked as he gently began shushing the hysterical teen, "It's alright baby, daddy isn't going to do anything to hurt you right now. Oh my poor baby, you can't help being such a useless whore that draws everyone in - luckily you got me now to protect you from all those other creeps." He cooed, pulling the other in for a hug.

"Perhaps we'll forgo getting something to eat here and head straight back to mine, yeah?" He cooed once more, not expecting a response as he once more wound his arm around the smaller teens waist and began leading him back out the mall and to his car - he had gotten everything he wanted to get for his kitten anyway.

  
  


Roman whimpered fearfully at the thought of going back to Virgil's place and all that it implied. He hadn't felt like eating and he hated wearing a collar in public but he had hoped to delay going to Virgil's home and  _ what _ was to happen for as long as possible. It felt like they had only just got to the mall and now Roman found himself being pushed into Virgil's car, the other leaning into buckle him up before resting a hand against his check - blue eyes locking onto brown - he didn't fight back or resist when the other kissed him - in fact he actually kissed back, tongues sliding together as if they really were merely lovers.

Roman was ashamed of the whine that left him when Virgil pulled away with a groan, smirking at him and giving him one last quick peck before shutting the car door and walking around to the driver's seat.

  
  


What was the point of fighting the inevitable? 

Especially when it could put his da- when it could put Janus in danger or something.

  
  


"You're so fucking precious to me Princey, you know that? God I really would kill anyone that tries to take you from me." Virgil said, his voice filled with too many emotions for Roman to discern.

He continued as he started up the car, "I think I'd kill _you,_ you know, if you ever tried to leave me for someone else… _no -_ I'll kill them and stick with breaking you, the thought of you cheating makes me so **_angry_** but I can't envision you not being there anymore kitten, I'll just have to teach you a lesson and show you just how you won't be able to survive without me… but, well that will never happen will it? Because you'll never try to leave me or cheat, right kitten?"

"... never." He said softly, his voice sounding muffled to his own ears as his mind seemed to drift away from him, processing the threats of harm to himself and others Virgil had given him today, mentally storing them away as a reminder as to why he couldn't fight - adding to the ever growing list of threats Virgil had  _ promised _ him.

  
  


Once more he dug his nails into the passenger seat as Virgil drove well over the speed limit, though this time his eyes remained open as he stared down at his legs - or rather the hand that was resting on his thigh. It was far too intimate, far too possessive for him to really deal with, but that was Virgil to a 't' wasn't it really.

  
  


He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Virgil was driving up a private road and into a drive. Suddenly Roman blinked and Virgil was right there leaning over him once more, this time unbuckling the seat belt and pulling him out of the car.

  
  


"Come on kitten let's get you inside." He gently coaxed, the poor little thing seemed so dazed, had he really spooked him that much? 

Or perhaps he should give his kitten a snack? Perhaps some sugar will perk him back up.

With that in mind he happily led his kitten inside and headed to the kitchen to fetch his pet a snack and a drink before he'll give the other a quick little tour of his home and then take him to his room.

Virgil smirked as he sat his kitten down at the bar in his kitchen and began preparing something for him - a glance back over showed the other was looking around the modern kitchen with awe, that didn't really surprise Virgil - the house was rather more like a mini mansion, something an orphan like Roman would have never considered to glance at. 

_ He never would have. _

  
  


Virgil gave the top of his kitten's head a kiss as he placed down a bowl of fruit and some water for the other, he took a step back and continued to smirk as he watched his kitten shakily eat. His mind was racing as he thought about what he was going to do to the other, all the fun plans he had, soon he was gonna finally fuck his little kitten, he couldn't wait to hear the other mewling desperately with Virgil's cock up his ass - there was so much Virgil wanted to do to him…

But that could wait… he wanted their first time to be a little more slow, intimate, he wanted his kitten to come apart around him, against him - Virgil's name on his tongue.

Something soft.

  
  


Then the real fun could begin~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear every chapter i write i say I'm not a fan of it... but I'm not a fan of this chapter XD
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a dark one, so consider yourselfs warned~
> 
> Wanna chat with me on discord? (18+)   
> https://discord.gg/GDzU9Ea5Pb
> 
> Wanna get me a coffee as they say?  
> https://ko-fi.com/crowsace


End file.
